Bebe's Team(South Park Heather's au)
by Kysterion
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is your average teen just trying to get by. But when he meets a certain someone, he finds that life can change for the better...or for the worse. In this case, he doesn't know how it did. K2
1. Prolouge

Now I will be the first of many to admit that South Park High is the most abnormal place on Earth. Actually, scratch that. That title belongs to South _Park._ Yup, that little redneck, white trash, quiet mountain town you've heard about so much? That's where all the real shit happens. You've got aliens giving out free anal probes(without consent), the stupidest adults you'll ever meet, underpants gnomes, Satan; basically the weirdest scenarios possible. Anything you can imagine, it's been done here.

Now that I think about it, the highschool isn't _that_ weird. The weirdest thing about the school is the people in it. And even then, it's not them acting like fucking third graders; it's them being assholes. It's like everyone forgot the meaning of kindness, or the word itself. To them, it means being a huge dick about everything and torturing society.

I'd like to think that they're the reason I'm standing in front of a crater that was once our football field with the whole school population behind me.

"What the fuck did you do Kahl?" I hear Cartman shout from behind me. I don't answer him. Instead, I look down at the tattered, blood covered trench coat right in the middle. I slide down the mountain gently, making my way towards it. I pick it up.

"Mr. Broflovski, I'm going to have to ask you to come back here, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey demands. Once again, I ignore the person talking to me. I hold the trench coat close to my chest, nice and tight. I don't notice it, but my green eyes began to water.

"Kyle?" Marjorine softly speaks, "are you ok?" Silence.

 _No I'm not ok Marjorine, I'm not ok at all. We could've avoided all of this. All we had to do was relive our childhood and be good people. Instead, we stuck to our dickhead personalities that led us here in the first place. Now, four people are gone forever. And one of them?_

 _He really did try to save us._

I say the last part aloud, "He just went about it the wrong way."

My name is Kyle Broflovski. I am seventeen years old. Currently, I'm a senior at South Park High. I am rumored to be a future valedictorian. I have saved someone from suicide. I have been a murder accomplice three times in my life. All three times with the same person. I fell in love with that person.

And this is our story.

* * *

 **Ok, short Prolouge. Cheesy ending. I highly doubt anyone'll read this but let's just wait and see.**


	2. Beautiful

It all begun with a simple wish from a simple boy; to relive childhood. The level of pressure in highschool was unbelievably high, and most of that was the fault of the students inhabiting it. Years and years of dealing with drama and fake friends was starting to wear a certain red head out. But when junior year ended, it was like paradise. You could only imagine his face when summer ended and it was back to school.

"South Park High," he spoke as he walked through the corridors, "it's been a while.. He opened his locker, stuffing most of his books inside. He slammed it shut, "Are things going to be different now or are you gonna make this year Hell?" His question was answered when he heard a loud crash. In the direction of the sound, he saw two kids standing over Scott Malkinson.

"Next time, you stay out of my way," one stated grimly. The other nodded and they walked away as Scott picked himself up. The ginger sighed.

"Hell it is. You seem to like making us suffer, huh?" he asked no one. He opened his most prized possesion-his journal-and began to let out his emotions.

 _September 1, 1989_

 _9:03 A.M_

 _You know, I always tell myself I'm a good person. That leads me to believe that there's good in everyone. But then I look around this place and all I see is...what's the word?_

"Ew, don't touch me you freak!" he heard Annie Kitts yell out. A lift of the head and he could see that a group of girls were harassing Jessica Rodriguez.

"Yeah, get away you slut!" Millie Larson continued. Jessica sighed at the people she once called her friends and walked away. The boy rolled his bright green eyes.

 _Oh yeah, assholes._

 _Funny, isn't it? I mean, come on, it's senior year! Shouldn't we all be getting along instead of lashing out at each other like five year olds?_

 _Wait, never mind. When we were five, we all got along. When we were five, we played together. When we were **five** , we were more mature. I remember playing tag, eating glue, baking cookies, all that good stuff. We were **beautiful** back then. And with a little bit of hard work, we can be beautiful again._

"Ow!" Jason White cried as he fell on his face. A few snickers came out of those big mouths the boy had known since preschool. He wrote down one more sentence before closing the book and making his way over.

 _Just not today._

He held out his hand. "Hey are you-" the boy was interrupted by a slap of the hand. Jason looked up, only to reveal the dirtiest look the ginger had ever seen.

"I don't _need_ your help you fag," he stated coldly. The boy watched as Jason stormed down the hallway. He shook his head.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunch wasn't any better than the beginning of his day. It started off pretty normal; the ginger smelling the horrible cafeteria food, yet deciding to eat it along with hundreds of other students. As he waited for his meal, he couldn't help but imagine what college would be like.

Ah yes, college was a big deal for the child. It always had been. Harvard, Duke, Brown; he couldn't wait for his letters to arrive from one of those schools. He had filled in his application during the summer, and from the moment 'submit' was clicked, he knew he would get in. And from there on out, he began to dream of ivy colored walls and smoky French cafes. It was a fantasy that made him feel free; his ideal happy place. And soon, he would be living that dream.

"Can you move already?" a raven demanded, giving him a light push. The boy grunted as he went foward slightly, his heart racing a little.

 _I'm going to have to fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze before I do though_ , he thought bitterly. He suddenly felt his tray fly away from the grip of his hands. He looked down to the floor and ended up meeting his lunch, which happened to be spread throughout. He looked at the offender and was met with the eyes of Craig Tucker.

" _Oops_ ," he said innocently, "I'm _so_ sorry."

There was a variety of things the boy could say about Craig. For one, he had been linebacker for the South Park Cows for three years. As for his attitude? That's been going on for _eight_ years.

"What a dick," he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, the bully heard. A shadow loomed over him threateningly.

"What did you say to me shorty?" The boy put his hands up.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Craig nodded as if to say, 'that's what I thought' and left the scene. The boy sighed, did life really have to be this way? Couldn't everyone get along again? He looked around at the chaos happening. Apparently not.

A tap of the shoulder made him flinch. He turned around quickly, only to smile at who it was in front of him. "Oh, Tweek!" The blonde returned the gesture.

"H-hey! GAH!"

Tweek Tweak, his best friend since diapers. Once he got used to the twitching and crazy imagination, he found that Tweek was very nice. A good hearted friend that was a bit past the normal line. But that's what he loved so much about him.

"W-we still on f-f-for m-movie n-n-ngh! Movie night?" he asked. The ginger let out a nod of confirmation.

"Yeah! Remember, you're on Jiffy Pop detail and it's your turn to pick the movie," he reminded him, "did you rent one yet?" A little twitch and the boy already knew the answer.

"The P-P-P-Princess B-b-bride," he informed him. He let out a small chuckle.

"Again? Don't you have it memorized by now?" he teased. Tweek gave him a small smile, his bony hand scratching his head.

"Hey, don't judge me m-man! GAH! I'm just a sucker for a happy ending." He opened his mouth to say something, but the voice that came out wasn't his.

Instead of saying, "So am I," the voice yelled, "TWITCHY TWEEK, WIDE LOAD!" Before he knew it, his friend's lunch was smacked down. Tweek bent down to pick it up, but the boy stopped him.

"I'll handle this," he whispered gently. He shot a glare at the one who bothered his dear blonde. "Hey Clyde, look over here!"

Clyde Donovan, Craig's best friend. He was the quarterback, and the boy had to admit, he was good at what he did. But that didn't make him any less of an asshole.

Clyde looked over, a scoff escaping from his lips. "I'm sorry shorty, are you actually talking to me?" he asked sarcastically, taking a step towards his challenger.

Said challenger clenched his fists, "Yes I am. I just want to know one thing; what the _fuck_ gives you the god damn right to pick on my friend? You're nothing more than a highschool has-been waiting to happen; a future gas station attendant. And let me tell you, when Tweek is running his own buisness or doing _way_ better in life, it's _you_ who's going to be begging for forgiveness. Do you understand asshat?"

He hadn't gotten the reaction he wanted: an apology to Tweek and a free lunch for his best friend. Instead, Clyde pointed at his forehead and said, "You have a zit right there."

The boy burst into flames as the whole cafeteria burst into laughter. Tweek put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you o-ok? Ngh!" he squeaked out. The boy gave him an empty smile.

"Not really, but at least I died defending your honor," he joked, a small laugh emerging from the blonde. "Come on, let's sit." The two of them walked over to their usual table in the back. As Tweek played around with his fingers, the boy took out his journal and began to write.

 _September 1, 1989_

 _12:37 P.M_

 _Well that was a load of bullshit. Trust me, if you were human, you would cry at the amount of people becoming dicks because they lack one. I wonder, why do we all hate each other? Why doesn't anyone fight back? Why are we asking ourselves questions like, "Why won't he date me?" or "Why did I hit him?" or "Why do I cry myself to sleep?" It's like God left us to break. And no matter how many times I pray for him to send me a sign, I'm constantly disappointed. The one time he did send one, it was something literally no one asked for. Well, at least I didn't. What, or rather who, was that sign you ask?_

"Oh my God, they're here!" someone cried. A large crowd of students began to form at the doorway of the cafeteria, each and every one excitedly chatting amongst themselves. Tweek and the ginger looked at each other; what was all the fuss about? When the crowd spread apart, they got their answer. There in the middle were the three most popular girls in school, looking fabulous as always. The boy frowned. Speak of the devil. He continued to write.

 _Well, their names are Bebe, Wendy, and Marjorine. In other words, Bebe's Team. They are on the top of the food chain, they always have been. Let me introduce you to them._

 _First up is Marjorine Stotch, formerly known as Butters Stotch. She was unfortunately bullied for not accepting her "role" as a boy, which is total bullshit if you ask me. But when Bebe took her under her wing, she suddenly became one of the most beloved people in South Park High. She's also head cheerleader._

 _Wendy Testaburger, head of the debate team. Quite the annoying feminist, but she always has a valid point._

 _Finally we have the Almighty, Bebe Stevens. There are only three words to describe her: a mythic bitch._

He looked at the the trio walking over to their table, answering various questions from students.

"Bebe, you look so hot!"

"Thank you so much sweetie!"

"Wendy, can I have your autograph?"

"Hmm, why not?"

"Marjorine, hook up with me tonight?"

"Not today, maybe another time?"

"Can I sit at your table please?"

"No," the three of them said in unison. Although disappointed, the girl who asked still followed them, along with the rest of the student body. Bebe held out her hand, silencing the crowd.

"Listen, as much as I love the attention, could you give us some space? I can't eat with you all breathing over me, _literally_." Despite how unnecessarily rude that was, they all followed her orders and went back to their respective tables. The red head narrowed his eyes, wondering how they allowed themselves to be treated that way. He continued:

 _Let me tell you, those girls are solid Teflon. Never bothered...never harassed. I would give anything to be like that._

 _"_ Hey can I ask you something?" Tweek asked from across the table. He closed the book and met those hazel eyes.

"Shoot."

They let their conversation flow gently, a few laughs being let out here and there. Little did they know that certain group was eyeing them, specifically, the green eyed ginger.

"I wonder, how does he deal with Twitchy Tweek of all people?" Wendy asked. Marjorine shrugged, poking her potatoes afterward. She held out her fork.

"Maybe it's a pity friendship, but it doesn't seem that way. He's _way_ too into it." Wendy nodded in agreement, a little snicker escaping.

"Gross, right Bebe?"

"Shut up Wendy," she responded cold heartedly.

"Sorry Bebe."

Bebe didn't accept the unneeded apology. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at the cheerful conversation. It was disgusting, that ginger could've been popular by now(in her opinion, he had the potential to be attractive); he could've had the whole school wrapped around his finger. Instead, he chose to hang out with _Twitchy Tweek_ of all people. And she _loathed_ that.

 _It's whatever_ , she thought, _some people just never learn._

* * *

The bell ended the period and the boy made his way to class. But the voices of three girls coming from the girl's bathroom stopped him. He peeped inside( _God forgive me_ was what he thought), and sure enough, he saw Bebe Stevens applying makeup and Marjorine Stotch sitting on the sink as vomiting in the background prevented silence. He only assumed that the last part was Wendy's fault.

A line from Bebe confirmed his theory, "Grow up Wendy! I mean, come on, Bulimia is _so '_ 87." He scowled at her lack of concern; Bulimia was something to be taken seriously. He hated the fact that Bebe thought of it as nothing more than a trend. She wasn't even trying to help her friend with the disorder. Marjorine, however, peeked into the stall cautiously.

"Maybe you should see a doctor Wendy," she suggested shyly.

"Yeah Marjorine, maybe I should." Footsteps coming from down the hall forced the boy to hide in his own restroom. After a few seconds, he could hear the voice of who he swore was Vice Principal Woman. He stepped out cautiously, leaning into the doorframe. Sure enough, the blonde he'd known for so long was there.

"Ah, Bebe and Marjorine," vomiting, "...and Wendy. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting? You're late for class." An idea sprung in the boy's head once he realized where the situation was going(it _had_ happened to him before with ). As fast as he could, he took out his journal and began to write. _This could be my chance_ , he thought excitedly.

"Wendy wasn't feeling well, we're helping her!" Bebe argued.

"Not without a hall pass you're not, three weeks detention!" she declared. As if on cue, the boy stepped into view.

"Girls are you done yet? I can't wait for-" he feigned a gasp, "oh, Vice Principal Woman! What a pleasant surprise!" She cocked her brow at the boy in front of her.

"The feeling is mutual, now why on Earth do you have to wait for them?" she asked suspiciously.

He gulped, beads of sweat forming from his level of nervousness. "Well, we're all sharing a hall pass." Her arms crossed.

"Oh really? And shouldn't you both have separate passes, one for you and one for them?" Luckily, he was prepared for that question.

"Well, the staff member didn't have enough paper to make a pass for me and a pass for them. So what he did was give one for all of us. Here." He handed the vice principal a piece of paper-his forgery-and she snatched it. He continued as she looked it over, "Since Wendy was feeling sick, they agreed to let me hold onto it since they would be taking _much_ longer. That way, if someone confronted them, it would be easier for me to back them up than for them to back me up."

Vice Principal Woman nodded and gave him back the pass. "Very well, hurry up and get to class." He couldn't help but give a triumphant smirk as she walked away without giving anyone detention. But his little victory party was interrupted by the "pass" being snatched from his hand. When he looked, he saw Bebe's Team looking over the pass, Bebe being the holder.

"This is an excellent forgery," she looked at him, "hey, you're that kid that hangs out with Twitchy Tweek! What's your name hon?" He stammered as he told her his name, then he held out his hand.

"I crave a boon." The curly blonde stepped outside the bathroom, making him back away slightly.

"What boon?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

He took a deep breath. "J-just...let me sit at your table at lunch, just once. No talking necessary," he added hastily, "if people think you guys tolerate me they'll leave me alone." He bit his lip as he heard the girls giggling at who he assumed to be himself. He continued to blab, "Before you answer I also do report cards, absence notes, and permission slips."

"What about prescriptions?" Wendy asked in the background.

"Shut up Wendy."

"Sorry Bebe."

Bebe forced Kyle's chin upward, her nails digging into his cheek lightly. She nodded in approval. "Hmm, you _do_ have good bone structure. For a greasy little nobody that is," she explained, letting the boy's chin go. He frowned at the insult, but his emotions were pushed to the side when Marjorine got really close to his face. Her eyes were widened, like she was examining him for something.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked awkwardly. She stepped back.

"Checking your symmetry, and from the looks of it, it's perfect." Her finger began to trace down the middle of his face, "If I put a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important."

Wendy joined the battle and began to walk around him, inspecting him from every side. "Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds," she added. She smirked, "But other than that, this might actually work. All we need is some zit cream."

"A brush," Marjorine chimed in.

"And some new clothes," Bebe finished. She sneaked a peek at the shorter boy, "So what do you say hon? Ready for your life to change?"

He thought about the consequences of becoming a part of Bebe's Team. On one hand, they were terrible people. On the other, people would _finally_ leave him alone. Who knows? Maybe some guy will find his shortness attractive. He blushed at the thought. So he looked up and gave them his answer.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallways, things weren't going so well. Students kept throwing an endless spew of insults at each other. Then there were people like Craig and Clyde, who were hassling innocent underclassmen.

"Out of my way you music loving fuckboy!" Craig screamed. Bridon Gueermo back away with his hands up.

"I don't want trouble," he insisted. But the jocks didn't listen. Clyde pointed his finger in the poor boy's face.

"You're gonna die at 3:00 P.M." The two walked away, but only after Clyde pushed his fellow brunette into Ruby Tucker and Jessica. Ruby pushed him back.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Ruby yelled. She walked away angrily. Bridon stood there confused.

"What did I ever do to her?" he asked himself. Jessica sighed gently.

"Nothing, she's just on her period. Sorry you had to see that," she apologized. He smiled half heartedly.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. But seriously who can survive this?"

"I know right? It's impossible to escape before June, it's just fact. If I stay here any longer, I think I'll die."

"Woah!" Bridon called out. Jessica giggled at the younger boy.

"Calm down silly, it's only an exaggeration," she assured him. He shook his head.

"No, I mean, woah! Who's that with Bebe?" he asked, pointing towards the end of the hallway. The whole student body turned their heads, their mouths dropping as a result.

The boy felt a nervousness rush through him as he heard the whispers of his fellow students. He couldn't help but feel minor behind the three most popular girls in school, but who wouldn't? When they stopped in the center, students began to gather around them.

"Who's that?"

"He's cute!"

"Why _hello_ there _babe_."

The chatter continued. He then noticed some rustling at a certain part of the crowd. He was met with the eyes of Tweek Tweak, who pushed his way to the front. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Kyle?"

Now the whispers began to get louder.

"No way in _hell_ that's Broflovski."

"If it is, puberty hit him like a truck."

"Why would they allow _Kyle_ of all people in?"

A hand took ahold of his own and raised it. He looked up and saw that it was the queen bee's doing. Bebe held her hand up, her silencing powers taking effect. "Ladies and gentleman," she exclaimed, "introducing the new and improved, newest member of my team! The one, the only...Kyle Broflovski!"

Cheers circulated throughout the hallway while Kyle stood there with a smile on his face. "Kyle! Kyle! Kyle!" they chanted. He didn't know what he was in for, but one thing was for sure.

It was beautiful.


	3. Fight For Me

**Holy shit people actually found and liked this. Thank you if you've been reading and thanks for those special three who reviewed(you know who you are ;) ). It's nice to know that people enjoy the story so far, even if it's not that far in.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Kyle had become a part of the team. Well, not exactly. Their "friendship" was more of Kyle doing errands for them. It was a bit annoying, but at least no one called him short anymore.

As he wrote in his journal, he couldn't help but wonder if this is what he really wanted. Wasn't this going against his morals, his wish? How could he make everyone sink to the same level when he himself took a leap to the top of the social ladder? How could this stop bullying and peer pressure? He sighed gently. In his defense, it was a start.

"H-hey, Kyle!" a stuttering voice called out. Kyle turned in it's direction and saw Tweek waving at him a few feet away. He walked over hesitantly.

"Oh, Tweek," he said unenthusiastically, "what are you doing here?" Tweek's face fell at his friend's tone. They've been through everything together, and now he was going to talk to him like he was trash? The blonde knew that he wasn't as popular; in fact people loathed him. Still, that didn't mean that Kyle had to act the same way.

Regardless, he kept up his chipper attitude. "Well-ngh! I-I-I was wondering if you want to sit with m-m-me? We haven't done that i-i-in a w-w-w-w-while," he requested. Kyle winced.

He didn't hate Tweek Tweak; in fact it was the very opposite. But sitting with him meant a ticket back to hell, and that was the last thing he needed. So he politely declined. He regretted his decision when Tweek's innocent face fell. "Hey..." he muttered, "if it makes you feel that way, then I'll sit with you. We're still friends after all." But Tweek shook his head, a fake smile intruding on his true emotions.

"N-no! I-I-I g-g-g-et it. Y-you're with Bebe now. GAH!" Kyle gave an empty smile; Tweek was never a good liar.

Their conversation ended when Wendy stepped in. "Kyle, Bebe needs you," she stated firmly. She sneaked a peek at Tweek, her brow furrowing. Why was Kyle talking to Twitchy Tweek when he had everything now? She leaned over and whispered into Kyle's ear, "What's _he_ doing here?"

The ginger whispered back, "We're just talking, why?" She had to refrain from an eye roll. Maybe Kyle wasn't as smart as people made him out to be.

"No reason!" she chirped, although deep inside she knew that was a lie. "Anyways, let's just go!" She grabbed ahold of Kyle's hand and practically dragged him away. Kyle mouthed an apology to Tweek and waved him goodbye.

There in the middle of the cafeteria, was the table that everyone wanted to sit at. Kyle wasn't surprised to see Bebe and Marjorine engaging in discussion, the two of them being unusually giddy. Wendy smirked, "Bought 'im."

The two girls turned their attention towards their raven haired friend, who had a much needed ginger beside her. Bebe smiled ecstatically, giving Kyle two kisses on the cheek as a greeting. "Kyle!" she greeted, "it is _so_ good to see you hon!"

Meanwhile a few feet away, two jocks watched the scene from afar. Clyde smirked, "Let me just say, I would totally turn bi for Kyle. Only if Bebe's in the mix though." Craig nodded in complete agreement.

"If I could have a threesome with Kyle and Bebe, I would be _so_ happy," he remarked nonchalantly. Clyde chuckled lightly.

Back at the table, Kyle restricted himself from wiping his cheeks. He groaned, "Ok Bebe cut the shit. What do you want?" Bebe put her hand on her hip, Wendy and Marjorine folding their arms behind her.

"Smart boy I see. So here's the deal," she handed him a piece of paper and a pen, "I need you to write exactly as I say." Kyle nodded and laid the paper onto the table. She coughed dramatically, "My love, I've been thinking about you recently. I thought I could get you out of my head, but then I remembered something; we have history. And in that history, is chemistry. So why don't you come on over to my homecoming party, baby? It'll be fun, especially with _you_ there. Craig." Marjorine and Wendy burst into a fit of laughter afterwards. Marjorine wiped a dramatic tear.

"Oh! Don't forget the xoxo! Ha!" she managed to squeak out. Kyle raised his brow at the content he was being asked to write, but he did his job anyway. He folded it gently.

"So what's this for anyway?" he asked.

Wendy grinned evilly, "We just found out that-"

"Shut up Wendy," Bebe interrupted, " _I_ want to tell him."

"Sorry Bebe."

The golden girl turned towards Kyle, the same evil look spreading across her face. "I just found out that Twitchy Tweek used to hang out with Craig Tucker."

"So?" Kyle questioned, "we all did."

Wendy scraped her cheek with her index finger gently. "But not all of us kissed him on the playground," she pointed out. Marjorine stuck her tounge out, making a gagging notion.

"Gross!" she cried out, "anyways, we're going to give _that_ to _him_." She gestured towards Tweek in the corner of the lunchroom, sitting alone. Kyle frowned sympathetically. Marjorine continued, "It'll give him masturbation material, so we're doing him favors." Wendy and Bebe snickered, Bebe holding her hand out.

The red head shot her a glare. "What? You expect me to just _give_ you the note? That's my best fucking friend you're talking about!" He flinched, remembering his past and present position. He sighed, "Look, I can't do this. Not to Tweek of all people. Can't we ju-"

"Are we gonna have a problem?" Bebe asked grimly. "After all we've done for you, you're going to waste in on who? Some coffee addicted blonde that doesn't have a social life? I have a _better_ idea _Kylie_ ," she feigned a smile. "How about you stop pulling on my DICK?" Kyle bit his lip.

"Look, I don't want trouble."

"Of course you don't," Marjorine snarked, "nobody would want trouble with us. After all, we're the girls that get high and crack jokes with the quarterback _._ Everyone worships us. So if you get on our bad side, you're _dead._ But if you step into our **candy store** , life couldn't get any better!"

Kyle flinched as something grabbed ahold of his hand and swiftly let go. He turned quickly and was met face to face with the lovely Wendy Testaburger, who had the biggest grin on her face. She began to talk, "People would literally _die_ for you, my dear. They'll obey your every command; from cheating on a test to paying the god damn check. And all you have to do," she revealed a piece of paper intertwined in her thin fingers. Kyle felt a surge of panic rush through him as he checked his hand and saw nothing. Wendy smiled, "Is say goodbye to that little squirrel over there. Nothing else." Bebe and Marjorine joined her side, Bebe swiping the note from Wendy.

The queen bee moved foward with her plan. "Craig, sweetie!" she yelled out. Craig and Clyde rushed over eagerly.

"Yes Bebe?" Craig asked.

She held out the note. "Could you _please_ give this to Twitchy Tweek?" she asked in that silky voice of hers. The duo began to laugh their asses off. Craig shook his head.

"Sorry, but no way am I talking to that weirdo," he responded.

Bebe hooked her arm around Craig's neck, her finger seductively tracing a circle on his chest. The boy felt his face heat up at the unexpected contact. She traced her finger up, leading her other arm to loop around Craig's neck. She finally pulled him closer, her chest flattening against his. Her beautiful brown eyes locked with his blue ones. "Pretty please?" she asked once more. This time, however, Craig didn't decline. Instead, he grabbed the note and walked over to Tweek.

Kyle watched the conversation ensue, wondering why the hell he wasn't doing anything. Did he really care for Tweek as much as he said he did? Of course, but he was willing to betray his friend's trust for popularity if that was case. It wasn't long before Tweek rushed over eagerly.

"Kyle! Craig invited me to his homecoming party, this proves he's been thinking about me!" It was the moment of truth; he could either tell Tweek the truth and lose his only chance at becoming popular, _or_ he could let the situation play out. He took a glance at the girls behind him. They were the ones who decided to let him under his wing, something he never asked for. But Tweek...Tweek was the best. Was he willing to give up years of trust and friendship for this?

Well desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Color me stoked."

"I'm so happy!" he exclaimed. Messy blonde hair soon disappeared from Kyle's line of sight. As he stared on, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He turned towards the girls; they were all looking at him approvingly.

"Glad you know how to tell the difference between the good and bad crowd," Bebe remarked, and they walked away gracefully. Kyle grabbed ahold of his arm, knowing that what he did was the shittiest thing he had ever done.

He wasn't the only one who knew that, however. "So you ditched _and_ played your friend for some approval points from the lipstick lankies," Kyle turned to see a tall blonde behind him. He had light freckles, tan skin, and a small muscle-like build, but the long, black trench coat he was wearing made that difficult to notice. The red head had to admit, he was way over average. The blonde closed the magazine he was holding, an action that snapped Kyle out of his blue eyed gaze. He continued, "Nice."

Kyle scoffed, "Excuse me?"

The boy shot him a glare, "You fuckin' heard me. You, princess, just played the shittiest move I've seen all week. And may I remind you that those actions were taken so that you could become the fourth dipshit cunt?"

Kyle brushed the hair out of his eyes, not knowing what to say. He knew that the mysterious, handsome boy was right. In an effort to become popular, he just set up his best friend for a world of hurt. But instead of admitting to his mistake, he chuckled.

"Yeah, w-whatever." The boy leaned over him, their faces an inch apart. Kyle felt the warmth go to his cheeks.

"I know you hate yourself for that, think you're the worst. I can see it in your eyes." The smaller boy responded by looking away in shame. The blonde backed off. "Well, have fun. See you around; if you don't get kicked to the dirt that is. Also," Kyle looked into his eyes. He winked, "If you can, save that ass for me instead of those muscle heads. Like, damn."

He walked off, but it wasn't enough for Kyle. For some reason, he wanted more. He wanted to get to know this sassy, perverted, stranger was. It was something he couldn't explain; lust? Desire? Love?

...No, love was reserved for someone he truly wanted to be with. And regardless of how attractive he found this stranger, he wasn't sure if _love_ was the correct term. For now, little Kyle Broflovski had a crush.

Unbeknownst to the ginger, Craig and Clyde had seen the whole thing. "Who the fuck is that?" Clyde asked bitterly. Craig shrugged.

"I dunno, but Kyle's all over him. I mean, look at his face." They took a gander and saw the love struck gaze Kyle was giving the new kid. Clyde widened his eyes.

"Holy shit, he wants him _bad_." He put his hand on his hip, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Shit, I really wanted to be the first to pound that ass too." He perked up as an idea entered his head. "Hey, instead of Kyle's ass, let's pound that kid's ass. And not in the kinky way."

Craig shook his head gently. "We're getting too old for this shit Clyde. We can't jus-" He stopped midway as his favorite idiot made his way over to the new kid. He rolled his eyes. "Here we go again," he muttered, following suite.

Clyde looped his arm around the boy's neck. "Hey Mr. Lonely?" he asked mockingly, "what did your Internet say when you told it you were gonna move?" The boy scowled, trying to put his focus on the Playboy magazine he was holding. Craig quickly joined his side.

"Now now Clyde, it's not his fault he has no social life. Sometimes porn makes up for that. Key word: sometimes." The duo snickered. Kyle wasn't far enough for the conversation to be out of his reach. So his head turned and watched.

"Hey Craig, don't masturbators go straight to hell?" the brunette remarked. The boy dropped his magazine on the floor. He escaped Clyde's grasp and stared them in the eye.

"And yet it's people like you, who make up for their small dicks with their attitudes, that go to heaven," he retorted. Even an idiot could tell that something was about to go on. The atmosphere of the room shriveled up as the three of them engaged in a staring contest, two against one. Kyle watched the scene anxiously, wondering when the real battle would begin.

Eventually, Craig glanced at Clyde. "Grab his arms," he ordered. The chubby little man took no time to do as instructed. Craig pulled his arm back, but a head butt interrupted his actions.

"Holy shit!" Bradley yelled, "fight!" A collective group of murmurs and screaming ran over. There, they saw Craig Tucker on the floor. The man stepped on Clyde's foot, making the brunette release his grasp to yell out in pain. No other reaction took place other than a scream when the blonde's fist met his nose.

The whole scene went by in slow motion for Kyle. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered gently, yet rapidly. _So he's hot, and he's got a mean left hook? He's basically asking me out_ , he thought. Their wings flapped rapidly as the red head met with those eyes. And for a second, he swore he could see the tips of the man's lips curl upward.

He wanted to see that smirk everyday, that's for sure. He wanted those arms around his waist. To deal with that attitude, everything. But what was the thing that he wanted the most?

For this stranger to **fight for him**.


	4. Freeze Your Brain

**Well I'm back! That whole 'Fanfiction is down' thing made it pretty hard to work on this(also the one shot I'm working on), so it's good to know that I can continue the only book I'm intent on finishing without hiatuses. So here we go!**

 **Also I have no idea how croquet works so please have mercy. I also tried to add my own original spice so things make more sense for future chapters(Even though this chapter fucking sucks).**

* * *

When Kyle became a part of Bebe's Team, he began to discover a few things about himself. One was how much he loved being popular. Another one was that he wasn't the good friend(or person) he claimed to be. Boys fighting(ones with blonde hair and trench coats, specifically) turned him on apparently, and the girls were actually a _little_ fun to hang out with.

Also, he discovered that he's shit at croquet.

"Fuck!" Kyle yelled. Once again, the ball had gone in a completely direction from the hoop. Bebe, Marjorine, and Wendy giggled at his rage.

"Funny how you're great at almost every sport but a simple game of croquet gives you the urge to smack someone," Wendy teased. She pushed him away lightly and put the ball in it's place. She smirked, getting into position. "Watch and learn." She smacked the ball with the mallet. Kyle watched in shock as it made it through the hoop without any intervention. His mouth stayed agape as he watched Wendy walk to Bebe's side in a cocky matter. "And _that's_ how it's done," she stated.

"H-how? Why? What? _How_?" he stuttered. Wendy made a lip-sealing motion, only furthering Kyle's frustration and confusion. Marjorine walked towards her friends' previous spot and placed the ball down. She smiled at Kyle.

"Like this!" As soon as her sentence ended, Marjorine took her shot; it made it in the exact same way as Wendy's did. Kyle dropped the mallet to the ground, his hands raising.

"Nope, I'm done. This is some bullshit right here." Bebe feigned a pout.

"Already? Hmph, ok then, we'll do something else." She tapped her chin. "Hmm...oh I know! Let's talk about that tall glass of water from the cafeteria earlier." Kyle failed to hide his blush at the mention of the stranger. Bebe used the mallet as a cane, leaning foward a bit with a smirk. "Knew it~" she sang.

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Marjorine asked, "because you were totally throwing your boxers at 'im. Don't worry, we won't judge. After all, you're hanging out with someone who used to be a boy. It's the rest of the school you need to worry about." Kyle cocked a brow.

"Ok, number one, I wasn't "throwing my boxers" at him," he affirmed her, although he wanted to. Hey, the guy was pretty hot. "And two, aren't I under your protection? That's what ended Marjorine's suffering after all." Bebe shrugged.

"You have a point, but hatred doesn't disappear Kyle," she pointed out. "Marjorine may be under our protection, but there are still these bitches that look at her weird. They don't _dare_ say a word though. But trust me, if our little Buttercup over here was alone, she would be harassed the exact same way she used to be."

Kyle looked over at Marjorine for confirmation; unfortunately, she nodded silently. He sighed, "I see...But I wasn't throwing my boxers at him, ok?" The girls mumbled a sarcastic 'sure', and they continued to play their game.

* * *

"Bye guys," Kyle waved as the group drove away in Wendy's jeep. He went back inside his house, only to see his parents looking at him weird. He cocked a brow, "Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?" Sheila rested her cheek on her fist.

"Nothing! It's just...wouldn't you prefer to hang out with different people?" she asked. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I see where this is going. You don't like my new friends." Sheila sighed at her son's obvious irritation.

"I just don't think they're the right crowd bubbeh, what about...oh! What about Tweek? He's a nice boy! I-I miss Tweek, don't you Gerald?" Gerald nodded his head, flipping a page of his newspaper as he did.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He loved Tweek, he really did. But his mom needed to understand; "I want more than just Tweek ma. Now, I'm going to get ready for Craig's party." He stormed off to his room, shutting the door.

Sheila looked at the stairwell her son walked up worryingly. There was something off about those girls, even Gerald thought so. One thing was for sure; they were troublemakers. It was written all over their faces. She shook her head, Kyle just didn't know what he was getting himself into.

And for the first time in a while, she was right.

* * *

"Ok, so what do you need?" Kyle asked when he got out of the car. Wendy rolled down the window and held out ten dollars.

"Nuts. Lots and lots of nuts. It isn't a party without nuts Kyle. Get. Some fucking. nuts." He chuckled, but then he noticed her dead panned expression. He grabbed the money and shoved it in his pocket.

"Nuts, got it." He walked into the 7 Eleven and searched for his target. Alas, he saw a display dedicated to the thing Wendy loved so much. But nearby, he saw the person _he_ liked so much. There he was, tall, dark, and handsome, and helping himself to a slushie. Kyle made his way over.

"Hey, you're that kid from the cafeteria!"

"And you're the kid with the beautiful ass," he acknowledged, "what are you doing here?"

"Getting some nuts," Kyle answered, "one of my friends seems to have a very strong opinion on them."

 _BEEP! BEEP!_ "KYLE!" Bebe yelled, "HURRY THE FUCK UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. The boy frowned, "I don't like your friends that much." The red head shrugged as a response.

"Eh, they're alright. But I agree, they're unnecessary bitches most of the time." His mind flashed to the prank they played on Tweek, the one _Kyle_ decided to go with. He shuddered, knowing that it was taking into effect in just a few minutes. He shook the memory and held out his hand. "Kyle Broflovski," he greeted.

The blonde shook his hand. "Kenny McCormick, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm new here." Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, no one else has the balls to stand up to Clyde and Craig," he referenced. Kenny laughed somewhat nervously.

"Oh yeah, that." He faked a serious face and held out a fist. "How dare they insult my porn..." he stated grimly. He smiled when he saw Kyle laughing at his joke.

Said boy wiped away a dramatic tear. "Ha...but seriously. You were boss! I wish more people were like that." Kenny blushed lightly at the praise, seeing as he never got any. Kyle continued, "Now I'm gonna steal your question: What are you doing here?"

Kenny held out his slushie towards his new friend. "Well I heard you could find cute guys here; looks like today's my lucky day." He chuckled and playfully punched the blonde's arm.

"Come on smartass, I'm serious," he said in between laughs.

Kenny sighed gently. He looked at Kyle seriously, "Promise you won't laugh?" Kyle did a lip sealing motion and "threw away the key". So Kenny continued, "This is kind of, like, my sanctuary. I come here whenever I need a break from reality." Kyle's silence asked the question, "why do you need to do that?" The blonde answered, "You see, I've been through ten high schools. My family is the type that keeps on moving. So I never made any friends in school. The only ones I have are my brother and sister."

"What about your parents?" Kyle asked. Kenny rolled his eyes at the mention of them.

"You mean Stuart and Carol? Yeah, they lost faith a _long_ time ago, and I lost my faith in them. Instead of getting a job, they just drink all day. It's literally the only reason we live on the wrong side of the tracks now. Kevin an' I are the ones who work around the house while Karen helps us with the small things. But as soon as she comes of age, she has to get a job. I told her no, but that girl is stubborn." Kyle frowned.

"I'm so sorry. Hey, if you want, I could help you guys with food?" he asked. Kenny's eyes widened at the boy's kindness.

"Wait, what?"

"I could cook for you guys, hell, maybe I could just flat out give it to you. Or better yet, I could teach you. What do you say?" he asked. Kenny smiled sadly.

"Maybe. I'll think about it, ok? But for now," he handed Kyle the drink. Kyle looked at the blonde's face. He continued, "Just **freeze your brain**." Kyle shook his head, handing the slushie back awkwardly. Kenny cocked a brow, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, should've mentioned this; I'm diabetic," he informed him. The blonde's eyes widened once again. He covered his mouth.

"Oh...OH! Oh shit, I am _so_ sorry Kyle!" Kyle chuckled, putting his hand on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny felt his cheeks warm up from the sudden contact.

"It's fine, how were you supposed to know that?"

The conversation was interrupted by an angry Bebe walking through the door. "Jesus Christ Kyle! How long does it take to-" she stopped when she saw Kenny and Kyle engaging in physical contact. Kyle quickly pulled his hand away, making Kenny feel his now empty shoulder.

"Oh Bebe! Sorry, I was just...busy. Let me grab the nuts, pay, and then we'll go." Bebe didn't respond; she was still in shock of the previous sight. When Kyle denied throwing his boxers at the stranger earlier that day, she let it slide. But after the thing that she witnessed, she wasn't going to let him escape. As soon as they were done, she was confronting him about this.

Kyle did as promised and waved to Kenny shyly. "Bye, thanks for the talk," he said shyly. Kenny ran his hand through his hair and returned the gesture, complete with a shy smile. They parted ways as Bebe and Kyle walked out of the 7 Eleven.

But Kyle knew it wasn't over. So that's why he didn't cringe when Bebe asked, "Are you sure you're not into him?" Marjorine and Wendy did as expected: lean in and give curious expressions. Kyle sighed; this should be fun.

 **NASTY, THIS IS NASTY**


	5. Big Fun

**When people actually enjoy your fic but you thought it was shit so no one would. Like damn. T** **hanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I think this is one of the best(and longest) chapters so far, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Kyle could feel the pounding music from around the corner. As they got closer, he could feel it slowly taking over his body. His heart beat to the rhythm and his throat had swallowed the song whole. Only the song didn't want to go to his stomach because a clone of it was already there, filling up the empty void. And thus the song stayed where it was, making Kyle feel like he was choking. By the time they reached the front door, the pounding beat had swallowed Kyle's insides.

Bebe flipped her hair and rang the doorbell. She knocked aggressively afterwards, just in case no one heard. Kyle tilted his head, but he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't long before Craig answered. He flipped them off with a smirk, gesturing for them to come inside. So three pairs of heels and a pair of black shoes made noise that slowly faded away as they did as told. Craig shut the door and yelled, "Bebe's Team is here!" Cheers filled the room as the team waved to their fans.

Well Bebe, Marjorine, and Wendy did at least. Kyle was too amazed at the sight of his first, _real_ party. The girls looked over, small laughs emerging from his not-so-hidden excitement. He opened his mouth to ask them something, but their leader seemed to know what he wanted.

"Permission granted."

His eyes had a spark of excitement in them. He ran around the party, exploring every corner. The girls watched him with a smile. Clyde and Craig walked next to them, both staring at the excited red head. "So he never got invited to a house party like this before, huh?" Clyde asked. Bebe's Team nodded their heads. Craig glanced at his best friend.

"You know what to do." He nodded, and his chubby little legs ran up to the DJ booth. He smiled apologetically at the DJ, lightly pushing him to the side. He stopped the music, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including Kyle. His chocolate eyes met those bright green ones.

He began to speak, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest with us. A very lovely, once nerdy ginger. The definition of rags to riches, may I present, Kyle Broflovski!"

Rounds of applause filled the boy's ears. He smiled shyly and shot Clyde a look. _Where is he going with this?_ he asked himself. Fortunately for him, it wasn't anything bad.

"But as I said before, he was once a nerd. Meaning that he's never been to a _real_ party before. So let's go over some rules! What can we do here?"

Kyle flinched as he heard the kids around him holder, "Drink and smoke!"

"What do we do in the pool?"

"Get naked!"

"What about that waterbed Craig's folks own?"

""Rest" our heads!"

"Can someone remind me why we're doing this?"

"'Cause the house is ours! The folks are gone! Ain't nobody home tonight!"

"What's it time for?"

"It's time for **big fun**!"

Clyde grinned, leaning over. "That's right, we're here to have big fun. So Kyle, you got all of that?"

Kyle stood there in astonishment as the audience awaited his answer. A small part of him wanted to leave; underage drinking and smoking wasn't his forté. But at the same time, it all looked so... _tempting_. And he sure as hell wasn't going to chicken out now, he made it so far. So he walked over to the unlocked wine cabinet and opened it. His eyes landed on a bottle of Vodka. He grabbed it and took a huge swig. It stung, but he managed to drink all of it. He raised the now empty bottle.

"Hell fucking yeah!" he hollered, "time to fuck some shit up!" The crowd yelped at his decision.

From then on, everything was chaos. There were people having sex in the bathroom and hyperactive children were running around with either weed or alcohol. It was by no means necessary, but who said it was supposed to be?

Kyle was a whole different person. Marjorine had to hold back her laughter at his drunk persona. He made crazy hand gestures, explaining how to drink.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok...salt, then lime, and then SHOT!" he slurred. Marjorine shook her head gently, a smile on her face.

She tried to explain the right way to him gently. "No it's salt, _then_ shot-"

"You're doing it wrong!" Wendy interrupted in a voice that wasn't gentle at all. Kyle cocked a brow.

"Really? 'Cause I feel grEat!" He hiccuped afterwards, paying no mind to the voice crack he had. The girls gave him sly smirk, knowing that he was having the time of his life. It was at that moment when Red walked towards him, her breasts leaning on his arm.

"Kyle, you are looking _good_ tonight," she said silkily. She sashayed away, Kyle's eyes widening.

" _Whoa_ ," his head whipped around to face the girls. "Did a hot girl just compliment me? _Without_ being sarcastic? Holy shit I didn't kn-HEY IS THAT WEED?" Eric Cartman turned his head around. He lifted a brow, shooting Kyle a glare. If looks could kill, Kyle would be in his grave.

"Yes Kahl, it's weed. What, you gonna bitch about it?"

"HELL NO, HOOK ME UP FATASS!"

"AYE! DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW! And also, the hell?" Cartman held the pack of cigarettes up. His expression shifted from anger to confusion. "You want _weed_? The fucking Jew...wants weed?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said. Now hand it over." He held out his hand. Cartman's shocked expression remained as he gave one to Kyle and the boy walked away with it. He scratched his head. _The world is ending_ , he thought.

Even Bebe's Team was surprised by the ginger's actions. "Ok, drinking I expected," Bebe remarked. Her hazel eyes widened as she watched Kyle getting high. "But getting high? Kyle, are you ok?"

A very drunk Kyle grinned, his face getting closer to hers. "Are you kidding me? This is a dream come true! Do you know how it feels to have people laugh with you and not _at_ you?" His fists jumped in the air. "I feel like Bono at Live-Aid!" The girls gave a nervous laugh; they've created a monster. But it was a beautiful monster.

A loud whistle from the middle of the room stole all the attention away from Kyle and onto Clyde and Craig. In between them was a squirrel piñata. Kyle smiled amusedly; what an odd choice for a mascot. Clyde flashed the goofiest grin ever.

"Ok my dude! What's South Park gonna do to those kids in North Park? Gonna make 'em go ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Every 'ah' would make the duo pull the squirrel back and forth. The students of South Park cheered, with the exception of Wendy. Instead she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, way to show maturity," she remarked. She flinched as two arms looped around her waist. She looked up, only to be met with the eyes of Craig Tucker. He leaned his chin on Wendy's head.

"Don't be like that Wends. Trust me, I'm pretty mature, especially in bed." His hands began to slide down. Wendy glared at the floor in disgust.

She began to struggle. "Quit it jackass, get off of me!" she exclaimed. Luckily for her, Kyle had heard her. He glared at Craig from afar and stomped over. His face shifted into concern when he tapped Craig's shoulder. The raven turned around, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

He frowned, pointing to the glass doors that lead to the backyard. "Emergency, I just saw some freshmen sneaking over the fence," he lied. Luckily for him, Craig was too drunk to call him out on it. Instead, his fists clenched.

"I hate freshmen...Where are you pricks? I'm coming for you!" The raven walked off, leaving Kyle and Wendy by themselves. Kyle put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked worryingly. Wendy shoved his hand off and stuck out the middle finger.

"I didn't _need_ your help," she snarked. Kyle looked at the finger shoved in his face and smirked. He pulled it down with his hands and met Wendy's eyes.

"Aw thanks Wends, but I don't need to vomit right now." Wendy mustered the evilest look possible. Meanwhile, Kyle laughed his ass off and rushed off. Wendy pulled up her sleeve angrily.

"You ASSHOLE!" She stormed in his direction.

The red head maneuvered through the crowd, still feeling giddy. He knew that he was being hunted down, but he didn't care. She was being a bitch, and she was going to get what she gave.

His internal thoughts were interrupted by a nervous Tweek standing near the door. His heart sank; the prank. He walked over. Tweek smiled at his drunken friend.

"Oh, Kyle!"

Kyle waved shyly. He put a stray hair behind his ear. "I can't believe you actually came..." Tweek chuckled, clutching the bottle in his hand.

"It's exciting, right? Oh, I wanna say hello to Craig! I bought sparkling cider!" The jittery blonde ran away excitedly. Kyle watched, feeling extreme sorrow. He groaned.

Why did he agree to this in the first place?

He followed after Tweek, hoping that he could save him from a world of hurt. Unfortunately, he was too late. There was an overexcited Tweek Tweak talking to a monotonous Craig Tucker. His hazel eyes softened. "Hi Craig!" he greeted, "I was going to stay home, since parties are a bit scary. But since you took the time to write that sweet note-"

Craig put his hand up, making Tweek stop. "What note?" he asked. Tweek perked up and reached into his pocket rapidly. He took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Craig. The boy opened it, reading every word. His eyes widened; that scene in the cafeteria, it all made sense now. He looked at his dear kindergarten boyfriend. In reality, he still cared for Tweek. But...he liked his current position in highschool. Popularity seemed to get more important over the years; he couldn't go back to his original, somewhat lonely self. So he crumpled up the note and threw it away, feeling a pang of guilt. "Why do you got to be so weird all the time? People wouldn't hate you so much if you acted normal."

Tweek gulped nervously; what was going on? He shook it off and gave Craig the cider. He smiled sadly, "Well uh...here! I got this for you." Craig grabbed the drink and took a swig, only to spit it out immediately.

"This isn't alcohol! Are you trying to poison me?" he snarked. Feeling terrible, he walked away. Tweek stood there, hands and heart now feeling empty. Kyle frowned pitifully; this was all his fault. He should've never helped the girls out, or agreed to their plan, or ditched Tweek. He should've stayed in the position he was.

He walked over to his friend, putting his hand on his shoulder. Tweek looked up to be met with kind green eyes. "Ignore him, he's just being a dick. Come, let's dance." The blonde nodded happily and began to freestyle with his best friend. It was definitely better than being embarrassed.

Wendy finally spotted Kyle's red curly hair in the distance. She pushed her way through, only to be shocked at what he was doing. Once again, Kyle Broflovski was hanging out with Twitchy Tweak. And he seemed to enjoying it. She was about to walk over, but she then realized something. Twitchy Tweak fell for it; he _fell_ for it. Their true plan could go through. She spotted Bebe and Marjorine nearby and rushed over.

The girls looked at their friend lIke she had two heads. Bebe raised her brow, "Wendy? What happened? Did you finally get laid?" Wendy shook her head, shooting Bebe a look before pointing at the two people dancing in the center. Both blondes smirked at the sight of the smaller one. Bebe put her hand on her hip, "Well I'll be damned, it's Twitchy Tweak in the flesh." Wendy joined her side.

"I thought this was a cootie-free zone. We-"

"Shut up Wendy!"

"Sorry Bebe..."

"Look who's with him, oh my God!" Marjorine squealed. She pointed at their precious ginger, who was spinning Tweek around in his arms. She grinned darkly. "Well...I'll. Be. Damned."

Bebe and Wendy copied her expression. It seemed as if Kyle hadn't moved on yet. The Almighty pushed that to the side, however. "We can deal with him later. Right now, we have some guts to rip out." She looked at her minions, "Wendy, grab that piñata. Marjorine, find yourself the messiest blonde wig ever." They nodded and ran off. Bebe smirked at Tweek's innocent smile. That would be gone very, _very_ soon.

But Tweek and Kyle didn't know that. They were too busy dancing like there was no tomorrow. Kyle glanced at the blonde, his smile being contagious. He chuckled, "Now are you having fun?"

"Y-yeah! This is a-a-a-awesome! GAH!" he exclaimed. They laughed as they spun around in circles. Their fun was interrupted ten minutes later when Bebe came out holding a bat and cloth.

"Alright South Park! Who's ready for the piñata?" she yelled out. The crowd cheered happily, Bebe nodding approvingly. She looked around, "Ok, we're gonna need a volunteer." Many students raised their hands, but Bebe already knew who she was gonna pick. She pointed at Tweek and said, "How about you, Tweek Tweak?" They all grew silent as he walked to her side. Tweek couldn't lie, he was confused _and_ intimidated. She wrapped a cloth around his eyes and handed the bat over. "Can you see?" she asked quietly. Tweek shook his head. "Perfect," she muttered, "bring out..la piñata!"

Marjorine and Wendy came in with the piñata: a squirrel made to look like Tweek. When the crowd realize that their least favorite person was going to be humiliated, they began to cheer. Unknown to Tweek, it wasn't _for_ him. Since that was the case, he chuckled nervously, muttering a small 'thanks'.

Then there were a handful of people(Craig, Jessica, and Bridon) who were silent. Jessica and Bridom gave Tweek pitiful looks. Craig was standing there, seeing nothing but red. His fists were shaking.

Kyle, however, wasn't cheering. Kyle wasn't snickering. Kyle wasn't staying silent, pitying his friend or standing there shaking. _Kyle_ was pissed. He now knew what the girls really wanted to do. So before Tweek could hit the piñata, he let out a cry.

"STOP!"

Before the trio knew it, a furious Kyle was pulling on the squirrel. As she desperately tried to win the game of tug of war, Wendy looked at Bebe. "Bebe help!" The Almighty took no hesitation in helping out her friends. As she pulled, a scowl appeared; who did Kyle think he was?

Despite the fact that it was three-on-one, Kyle won the battle. The girls flew foward while he flew back with the piñata in his arms. After letting out a few breaths and ripping off the wig, the ginger shot Bebe's Team a look.

"What's your damage Bebe?" he yelled out angrily. Tweek stood there, feeling confused. His hands gripped his chest.

"K-K-K-Kyle? W-what's going on? GAH!" Kyle unwrapped the cloth on Tweek's eyes. Scared, shrunken, and shaken hazel eyes were revealed. He stuck his hands firmly on the smaller boy's shoulders.

His face softened. "Tweek, you should go home," he advised. Tweek twitched slightly.

"B-but-"

Kyle put his finger on Tweek's lips, silencing him. He answered the unfinished question, "Just go and get some rest, I'll explain tomorrow." Tweek questioned him no further, running away diligently. Kyle sighed and faced the girls. _Now to deal with them_ , he thought bitterly. He let out a fake laugh, "Well, it was fun being a part of your boy band! I'm out." Before he could turn, however, Bebe grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. He struggled to get out, wincing as her nails dug into his cheeks.

Furious brown eyes stared into his soul. A shadow overcast her face. "Not so fast," she commented grimly, "I let you in my team, in Wendy's car, into a life of popularity, in my god damn _life_ , and _this_ how you repay me? Most people would _kill_ to be with us _Kylie_! Who the FUCK do you think you are?" Kyle couldn't respond. She pulled his face closer, "Answer me you cunt!" But once again, Kyle couldn't do that. But not because it would let Bebe win.

It was because that alcohol was starting to come up.

Unfortunately for both teens, Kyle couldn't keep it down. And in front of everyone, he threw up on Bebe's heels. She let go of him as she screamed at the sight. "My shoes!" she screeched. She growled at Kyle who was wiping his mouth with his sleeve. It took him a few seconds to notice her look. But when he did, he didn't apologize.

Instead, he folded his arms. "Oh suck it up Blondie, suck it _up_!" he sneered. Wendy took a step foward, but Bebe stopped her. A smirk that sent Kyle a shiver down his spine appeared.

"Alright then, be a bitch," she responded, "but just so you know, on Monday, I'll make sure that no one acknowledges your exsistence. Not even the _outcasts_ will let you talk to them." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What _ever_ Bebe. No one gives a shit, including myself." She grimaced.

"I know who _I'm_ sitting with on Monday, do _you_?" Kyle was about to respond, but he noticed Marjorine and Wendy facing away from him. He turned to Clyde and Craig, who did the same thing. Eventually, almost the whole room followed suite. He looked around in disbelief. Were they really doing this to him? He clenched his fists and stormed off. Bebe smirked, tapping Marjorine and Wendy's shoulders, motioning for them to follow her.

Kyle stepped off of Craig's property entirely. He stood there, staring at the door a few feet away. In the midst of darkness was Bebe's Team standing right in front of it. His eyes widened as Bebe did the classic 'dead' motion, her hand sliding to the right in front of her neck. He began to speed-walk home. His eyes shut tightly.

 _Shit, SHIT!_ he yelled mentally, _I fucked up bad! And now, I'm being deleted Monday, 8:00 A.M. The Demon Queen said it herself. Oh fuck, I only have thirty hours to live. What to do, what to do..._ He perked up as he thought of something. _Wait a minute, I don't have to die! I could...change my name and ride up to Seattle!_ But he frowned as he realized something. _Aw shit, I don't own a motorbike._

He stopped as he realized that he was _already_ at his house. He took a look around, only to be met with the infamous train tracks. On the other side was poor part of town, the part where Kenny said he lived. Kyle was about to go up to the door when an idea popped up. "Wait a minute...I know _exactly_ what I want to do. Thirty hours shouldn't be spent moping around..." His mind flashed to the charming, perverted blonde. He ran across the tracks, finishing his sentence.

"They should be spent getting FREAKY!"

As he ran through the neighborhood, he desperately looked for a sign that one of those houses was Kenny's. Thankfully, he heard his voice from one nearby. "LEARN TO FUCKING CONTROL YOURSELVES YOU-you know what? I'm going to bed. Not dealing with this shit today." He smirked; perfect. He snuck around the back of the home, seeing Kenny lying down through a window. Luckily for the horny ginger, window locks were _very_ easy to snap. So he opened it and tumbled in.

Kenny immediately sprouted up, shock growing as he saw his possible love interest on the ground. He jogged towards the boy. "Kyle?" he whispered, helping him up. "What are you doing in my room?" Kyle looped his arms around him seductively. Kenny could feel his heart beating faster.

"Shhhhh...Sorry for the interruption. But you see, I now identify as an outcast." Kenny's eyes widened at Kyle's words. Wasn't he a part of Bebe's Team? He placed his arms around the boy's waist.

"How did-what the hell did you do?" he yelled quietly. Kyle chuckled lightly.

"I pulled a stunt and now Bebe says I gots to go. While I was thinking of how my last hours should be spent, I remembered our conversation. You told me you lived around these parts. That's why I decided to pay you a visit. But...that's not the only reason. So what do you say Ken..." He pulled his arms back smoothly, making Kenny shudder. But his face blew up as Kyle unbuttoned his blazer. Kyle looked at him seductively.

"Want me to be your **dead boy walking**?"

Kenny lifted his shirt up, but quickly pulled it down. He looked away in shame. "Are you sure it's not because you're drunk?" he mumbled, a weight on his chest. Kyle walked over and put his hand on the taller boy's cheek. Kenny grabbed ahold of it and closed his eyes.

The ginger smiled empathetically. You could see the kindness in his eyes. "Ken...it's because you're beautiful. Ever since I saw you, I wanted you to trust me. To love me. And honestly, I can't agree when you say you're numb inside. So what if the world's unfair? We're going to lock it outside forever. And while it's banging on the door, we'll be in here, making the inside of this room beautiful. But only if _you_ want to."

Kenny opened his eyes, blue eyes sparkling. He never had someone talk to him like this. Everyone seemed to criticize him for his family or for his interests. But the boy standing in front of him wasn't like that. He saw Kenny for the person he truly was, not some slutty, poor mastubator. So he took off his shirt, throwing it across the room. He turned Kyle around and pushed him onto the bed.

"That works for me."

* * *

 **Sorry for cutting it off but I can't write sex scenes for shit(never have lmao). Soooo yeah. Just read a damn lemon.**


	6. Kyle's Nightmare

**Just realized Red would be a way better Heather Duke than Wendy...Oh well. Too late for a change. Oh yeah, and I keep repeating Demon Queen in the beginning of this for a reason. Let's see if you guys can figure out why.**

* * *

A pair of green eyes opened, but they weren't met by a sleeping, shirtless Kenny. In fact, everything from the blonde to his room had disappeared. Instead, he was surrounded by darkness. He sat up, shivering. It was so cold. Kyle rubbed his arms. _Where am I_? he asked himself.

He stood up and began to walk around. Even if he hadn't made it that far, he could tell the land was endless. A sigh escaped.

"You seem a little too upset for someone who just slept the boy of his dreams."

Kyle whipped his head around. There she was, The Demon Queen. She walked towards him, continuing, "But isn't it funny that the boy of your dreams is someone you only met _yesterday_? And yet, you're going to find pretty boy shirtless in the same bed as you very soon. Wow Kyle, I never knew you were easy." Kyle glared at her, taking a few steps back.

His head shook vigorously. "No I'm not! I'm _anything_ but easy!" he exclaimed. "I'm not easy, ok? So you can shut the fuck up!" The Demon Queen put her hand over her mouth, feigning a gasp.

"Oh my, defensive now, are we?" She couldn't help but smirk when Kyle returned to his calm demeanor. Once again, she walked towards him. Only this time, she grabbed his chin, a little less aggressive than the way she did at the party. He tensed. "Do you remember what I said yesterday, Kyle?" she asked, "I said that in just thirty hours, you would become invisible. Well guess what? Your time as a person is almost up." He could feel his heart stop. He had completely forgotten about the whole situation with The Demon Queen.

She let out a 'huh', laughing midway. "So you don't remember? Figures, you were too busy being a _slut_ to even recall your death sentence. Well, now I know what I'm going to say. I can see it in the headlines: Future Valedictorian Is a Whore? Wait, why stop at being a whore?" Both faces darkened when the next sentence was said.

"We can throw some money in there too."

Kyle watched as The Demon Queen laughed maniacally. Soon, the entire school came up behind her, repeating her actions. He gasped as he met eyes with the only two people who weren't laughing: Kenny and Tweek. But their expressions were somehow worse, with Kenny looking heartbroken and Tweek looking disgusted. He rushed over to the two of them.

"Guys, I swear it isn't true," he informed them. But they didn't believe him. Kenny turned away, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You said I was beautiful, that you wanted _me_. Looks like you were _paid_ to do the same thing to millions of people." He walked away, not letting Kyle say anything back. The ginger turned to Tweek and reached out to him.

"Tweek-"

"D-d-d-d-don't t-touch me, ngh! W-w-w-who knows where y-y-your h-hands have b-been?" the other blonde exclaimed. Tears formed in Kyle's eyes hearing those words. Tweek would _never_ say that. And yet, it all seemed so real. He fell to his knees, laughter surrounding him. The red head covered his ears, trying to block it all.

"Stop it, dammit! This isn't funny!" he cried. He wanted the laughter to disappear, he wanted Kenny to return. He didn't want to be here anymore.

His prayers were answered when he woke up in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily, trying to recover from the horror. Kenny sprouted up, looking in the direction of the breathing. "Kyle!" He grabbed his lover by the shoulders. "Kyle are you ok?" he asked anxiously. Kyle shook his head and leaped off the bed.

He grabbed his white button-up shirt and put it on. Rapidly putting the buttons into their respective holes, he clenched his jaw. He sighed, looking at his blue blazer in the corner. Kenny sat on the edge of the bed, tilting his head. "Kyle, babe, what's wrong?" he asked. The ginger perked up at his what Kenny just called him, but he acted like it never happened.

He walked over to the blazer, picking it up. He swallowed a ball of spit forming, "I need to apologize to Bebe."

Kenny's blue eyes widened. "But I thought-"

"That I was done with her?" he finished for Kenny as he fixed the blazer's inside-out state. He put it on, buttoning it up. He continued, "Yeah, so did I. It just sounded so perfect. No Bebes, just freedom from peer pressure. But I'm not strong like you Ken. I can't go back to being a nobody, much less an invisible nobody." He began to walk out.

"Alright then, I'm coming with," Kenny said. Kyle watched him in shock as he began to put on his shirt.

"Wait, what? Why?" Kenny put on his trench coat.

"For backup, we're a team now after all," he answered, smiling. Kyle smiled softly, walking over to Kenny and held his chin.

He stood on his tip-toes. "Thank you..." He gave the taller boy a peck on the lips and pulled away. Said boy pouted playfully.

"Really? I was looking forward to some sugar." Kyle booped him on the nose, giggling.

"You got enough sugar last night," he teased. He walked out of the room, leaving Kenny there. The blonde smirked.

"Hm, maybe I want some more," he mumbled. He rushed out the door, following Kyle.

* * *

Alas, they arrived at Bebe's house. Kyle practically ran to the door, knocking three times. "Bebe?" he called out. He looked down and saw that the door was open a crack. His eyes widened, was Bebe hurt? He rushed in, calling out her name once again. "Bebe? Bebe are you ok?"

The teenage girl groaned. Last night was one of the best, but she regretted having so many drinks. Now she had a pounding headache, and what sounded like Kyle's voice wasn't helping. "Kyle? Kyle is that you?" she yelled. Kyle nodded his head, but realized that she couldn't see that.

"Yeah, I'm here to apologize!" He heard a scoff from the other room.

"Hope you bought knee pads BITCH!" she exclaimed. Kyle heard a light thud and a moan. He looked at Kenny, who was just as confused as he was. Kenny cleared his throat out.

"Bebe, are you ok?"

"Great, just fucking great! First I get the worst hangover in my life, then Kyle comes over with his bitchass, and now I hear the voice of the guy that kicked Craig and Clyde's ass! What's next, you two gonna throw me out and fuck each other in my bed?" she whined. The two of them blushed, remembering the events of last night vividly. Kyle shook his head.

"No Bebe, we won't do that," he assured her. Unknown to him, she rolled her eyes harder than any human could. Yeah, and she wouldn't expose Kyle on Monday. He continued, "Bebe, I already went over this, I'm only here to apologize."

She scratched her head with a groan, "Fine. Give me one of those hangover cures people talk about and I'll _think_ about it." Her head flopped down onto her pillow, ending the conversation. Kyle sighed.

"A hangover cure? I don't even know how to make those!" The boy next to him snapped his fingers with a grin.

"Well I do! As someone who has a beer stash in his house, I have dealt with hangovers _plenty_ of times!" he bragged. Kyle cocked his brow at the beer part, but he then remembered Kenny's comment on his parents. Of course they had a pile of alcohol lying around. He glanced at the chirpy blonde, who was grabbing the ingredients. A sad smile appeared; how did someone so wonderful live like that?

He looked up at the ceiling. Once again, God had given the worst life to someone who deserved the best. Truly, He was cruel. But Kenny was forgiving enough to cope with that.

A boy with bright blue eyes walked over, three items in hand(A lime, a lemon, and a mug). He dropped them all on the table, with the exception of the mug. "Ok, I got sone H2-ho, limes, and lemons. Just put it all in there while I look for a spoon to mix it up with," he explained, turning around to look through Bebe's cabinets.

Kyle left his mental tangent behind, doing as instructed instead. As he squeezed the lime, an idea came up. "Wait a minute," he said deviously, "Maybe I could spit in her cup! It would be the _perfect_ revenge!" Kenny laughed as Kyle snarled in an attempt to form a ball of spit. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he sounded like a dog. It took forever for Kyle to get the ball he wanted. He released it, landing it in the drink perfectly. He laughed maniacally, "She'll never notice."

Kenny didn't think it was enough though. His eyes were set on the drain cleaner near the sink. Soon it was in his hand and pouring out into a cup. "Great idea Babe, but I'm prefer the cleaner methods myself." He showed Kyle the glass of drain cleaner. He grinned, "Get it? 'Cleaner method'? 'Cause it's drain cleaner?"

But he didn't get the reaction he wanted. Kyle didn't even crack a smile. "Ken, are you crazy? That could kill her," he mumbled. Kenny smiled and showed off his jazz hands.

"Thus ending her hangover!" he said enthusiastically.

"Ok, but she would notice how blue it is. No drink is that color." Kenny took the sentence seriously and poured the liquid into a mug exactly like the one they used for the concoction.

"So we'll put in here. And when she drinks it, boom!" he made an explosion motion. "No more Bebe Stevens!"

Kyle grabbed a spoon and mixed the cure, since Kenny clearly wasn't going to help. "You're not funny dude," he commented, throwing the spoon in the sink when he was done. That was when Kenny realized that Kyle wouldn't be changing his mind anytime soon. He hugged him from behind, resting his chin on those fluffy, red curls. His victim rested his hands on the blonde's arm, releasing the grip on the mug.

"Hey, I'm sorry..."

Kyle turned around, giving him a seductive glare. "You're forgiven," he said, pressing his lips onto the taller boy. It didn't take long for Kenny to kiss back passionately, and soon they were having a full on make out session. Unfortunately, Bebe stopped them from going any further.

"Hello? My cure?" she called out. They broke apart, frowning at the interruption. Kyle sighed and grabbed one of the two mugs. Kenny's eyes widened as he noticed which one he picked.

"Kyle!" he called out as the red head turned to Bebe's room. His head turned. Kenny bit his lip, was it going to be worth it in the end? He knew the things that she had done, the people she had crushed. Did she deserve to be spared? He stood there in silence, hands trembling as he made his decision. He chuckled, "Sorry, I just needed a few minutes to view that sweet ass." Kyle rolled his eyes, although the blush on his cheeks were visible. He entered Bebe's room.

There she was, The Almighty, lying on her bed in pain. She grimaced when she saw the duo and sat up. "Finally! How long does it take to make a mix?" When neither responded, she scoffed, "Whatever. Ok then Kyle, beg for my forgiveness." Kyle sighed, gripping the mug tightly.

He started the apology, "Bebe, I belie-"

"On your knees." Both boys looked at her like she was crazy. Kyle coughed awkwardly and continued.

"I believe that we both said-"

"Did I stutter? Get on your knees Kyle. If you're really sorry, you're going to bow down to me, right in front of your little boy-toy." She smirked as she gestured towards Kenny, who was trying hard not to punch her in the face. He was so glad he didn't say anything earlier. As soon as she took a sip of the drink, she wouldn't be smiling anymore.

Kyle took a deep breath and did as instructed. He wanted to vomit on her shoes again, hell, he wanted to vomit on _her_. He came over to apologize, not for this shit. His eyes shut tight as he said two words, "I'm sorry." He held out the mug and Bebe took it gladly, not even looking inside.

"You better be. Ok then, guess I won't ruin you," she declared. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and stood up; he was safe. But then Bebe took a sip. His eyes widened as she started to cough violently, dropping the mug immediately. Kenny watched with a smirk, served her right. The helpless girl grabbed onto Kyle violently, saying one thing. "Corn...nuts!"

She dropped to the floor, her hand grabbing onto Kyle's thigh. He shook it off, bending down.

"Bebe?" he asked frantically, "Bebe are you ok? This is a part of the procedure right? You're just acting, right?" He felt the girl's pulse, his heart nearly stopping.

It wasn't going.

* * *

 **OH BOY KENNY, YOU DONE FUCKED UP. Well for those of you who watched the musical/movie, here comes the excitement. Short chapter I know, but I _had_ to end it with that. I mean, that last sentence was perfect to end it with. Hope I didn't drive you all crazy by doing that. ;) **


	7. Me Inside of Me

**Ok real talk, this is serious. If you are actually suicidal, please please please PLEASE get help. Suicide is NEVER the answer. Talk to someone, because you WILL be supported by the people around you. Hell, PM me if you need someone to talk to. Here is the number to the suicide hotline, just in case:**

 **1-800-273-8255**

 **What PC Principal says is true, you are NOT alone.**

* * *

Shrunken green eyes stared at Bebe's form. Kyle stood up, only to fall to his knees again. If her pulse wasn't going, that meant...

"Holy shit," he murmured. He gripped at his hair violently, realizing what he had just done. "HOLY SHIT I KILLED BEBE STEVENS!" he yelled out. Kenny wasn't so distraught however. In his eyes, she deserved to die. She was nothing more than a spoiled brat in his opinion, and making Kyle go to his knees when he tried to apologize confirmed that theory. That was why he let Kyle take the drain cleaner to her.

But he couldn't let his love know that. After all, Kyle's soul was clean. If he found out what Kenny had done, he wouldn't forgive him. The blonde knew he didn't want that to happen. He knelt down beside Kyle, putting his hand on the smaller boy's back.

"Babe it's ok, we'll be alright." Kyle turned his head towards him.

"What the hell do you mean "we'll be alright"? Kenny, BEBE IS DEAD. And it's all my fault! I killed my best friend."

"And your worst enemy."

"Same thing!" He buried his face in his palms as an attempt to rid himself of his stress. He opened his finger slightly, revealing wide eyes. "Shit...the cops Ken..they're gonna think," he made eye contact with the boy again. "They're gonna think I did this on purpose."

It was at that moment when Kenny noticed a book on Bebe's bed. He walked towards it, reading the title plastered on. "Oh look! She was reading The Bell Jar," he commented, walking over to the blonde's corpse. Kyle tilted a brow when his beloved placed the book in her lifeless, bony hand. Kenny continued, "We found her like this."

"What?"

"That's the story we're telling the cops," he explained, "we came here to check on your good friend Bebe Stevens to see if she had gotten home safe from a party. We noticed that the door was open and barged in to see if she was hurt. We were right; she was in here, with a empty mug of drain cleaner and a suicide note next to her." Kyle narrowed his eyes in the slightest.

"And where the fuck is the suicide note? They're going to ask for it you know." That was when Kenny grabbed a pen on Bebe's desk. He searched her drawers, desperate to find a piece of paper. Finally, he found neat pile of printing paper in one of them. After taking one, he handed both things to Kyle. The boy was confused until his boyfriend told him what to do.

"Exactly. That's why _you're_ writing it."

He stared at Kenny in disbelief, was he being serious? He forged stuff all the time, but forging a suicide note? Wasn't that disrespectful, especially if it was to cover up his own deeds? He frowned, "Kenny..I can't do this..." He was suddenly gripped by the shoulders, forcing him to look at Kenny.

"Kyle, do you want to go to jail?" he asked. Kyle shook his head without hesitation. "Ok then. Maybe this will work: I've had pain in my past. My problems were myriad-"

"I WAS HAVING MY PERIOD!" Kyle mocked in a nasally voice. The two of them stared at each other in silence before the red head burst into a fit of laughter. Kenny would laugh, but only in different circumstances. When he finally stopped laughing, he looked at the corpse. He sat there smiling before he realized what he was dealing with again. "OH MY GOD!" he screeched, making Kenny grab his shoulders again.

"Come on Ky! This isn't the time for jokes!" Kyle raised his hands up.

"Ok, ok! Um...Bebe wouldn't use the word myriad since she missed it on her test last week."

"So it's a symbol of her failing in school. Work. With. Me."

Kyle nodded before glancing at the paper he was holding. He stood up and walked over to Bebe's desk. He placed the paper on the flat surface, tapping the pen on it. Kenny stared at the boy. "Babe, you got this," he assured him, "just think long and hard, conjure her up in your mind. What are her last words to a cruel, uncaring planet?" Kyle let words swirl around in his mind. But no matter what, he couldn't seem to find the right ones. However...Bebe's social status gave him an idea.

"I know _exactly_ what to write!" His hand began to write words in Bebe's handwriting. Words were scratched out, sentences were reworded. Five minutes later, the draft was done. He handed it over to Kenny, who looked it over. When he was done, he placed it next to Bebe's body with a smirk.

"Perfect." They looked around the house for a phone and saw one in the kitchen. But before Kyle could dial 911, Kenny stopped him. "Wait, I'm a pretty good actor. Maybe I should do it," he reasoned. Kyle handed over the phone after dialing. As the phone rang, he cleared his throat. After a few seconds, the voice of a lady was heard. "911 what's your emer-"

"SEND SOMEONE RIGHT THE FUCK AWAY! PLEASE, IT'S URGENT!" Kenny began to breathe heavily for extra effect.

"Ok sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down," his breathing slowed. The lady continued, "Now, what happened?"

"My friend and I went to check on his friend to see if she got home safe from this party last night. We noticed that the door was open and we rushed in to see if she was attacked. The kitchen and living room were clean, but when we entered her room, we...oh my God.." he sniffed, pretending to break into excessive sobbing.

"Sir, what happened when you entered her room?" she asked slowly. He choked on his "tears" before stopping.

"We entered her room...and she was lying there on the floor...with a suicide note next to her." The lady widened her eyes on the other end, leaning in attentively.

"Ok, we'll send someone over," she said, trying her best to stay calm, "where are you?" He choked out the address, sobbing once again. And for the finale, Kyle pat him on the back, trying to comfort him.

"There, there," he said loud enough for the receptionist to hear. He grabbed the phone.

"Thank you mam." He hooked the phone back up and stared at Kenny in astonishment. "Wow, you weren't kidding," he commented. Kenny gave him a big grin.

"What can I say? I'm a natural."

* * *

An hour later, the cops were outside of the house. Sergeant Yates and Officer Murphy looked at the corpse, disturbed. Drain cleaner spilled out of the corner of Bebe's mouth. Her once beautiful figure was now pale and bony. Her eyes were a dull, lifeless brown, and they were shrunken, like they had seen some things. Yates put his hands on his hips, "Yikes. Hand over the suicide note Murphy." Murphy did as told, and they read over the suicide note Kyle had written.

 _Dear World,_

 _Believe it or not I knew about fear. I knew about the way loneliness hurt a person. But how would I, a popular girl, know about those things? I mean, I was the girl who had everything. Everyday was filled with smiles and crazy hot clothes, and on top of that I knew how to kiss boys with my tounge. But guess what? That was the stuff I hid behind._

 _In reality, the world held me down more than a concrete prom queen crown. Because at the end of the day, it comes down to this: No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings, substance, or insecurities. Everyone thinks that my social status makes me immune to that, that my looks were my shield. But all those did was leave a myriad of scars. No one sees past my shoulder pads, makeup, or my rockstar mystique. No one looks in my eyes; all they see is a source of handjobs. Nobody sees the **me inside of me**. And that's why I decided to end it all. __But that's not my only decision._

 _You see, I realized that there are many people who are in need. So here are my final demands: Box up my clothing to Goodwill. Give the poor my Nordic track. Donate my car to those ghetto moms who take an unhealthy amount of drugs. I also want my shoes and TV(the one in my room) to be given to crippled kids. Thank you, and goodbye._

 _Bebe Stevens_

When they finished, they stood there in shock. It was hard to believe that someone who had it all thought like that. They gave each other a knowing glance; even the happiest person could be suicidal.

Unbeknownst to them, the ghost of Bebe Stevens read the note with them. She scoffed from behind them, "Jesus, he made me sound like _air supply_. Speaking of which, where is that punk? I need to teach him a lesson." She floated off, beginning her search for Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

"This is terrible," PC Principal muttered, "we could've helped her." The meeting room grew silent, knowing that he was telling the truth. In there, the school staff were having a meeting about the "suicide" of Bebe Stevens. Vice Principal Woman cleared her throat, lessening the gloomy atmosphere.

"Maybe we should let the kids have the rest of the day off?" she recommended. He frowned at the suggestion.

"That wouldn't be very PC of me Strong..."

"Our children are dying, mkay?" commented, "I suggest that we gather up in the cafeteria and talk, mkay? I'll make some copies of the note for the students, and we'll just feel, mkay?" The staff nodded their heads in agreement. PC gave the counseler a thumbs up.

"Now _that_ is PC! I'll go to my office and announce it over the PA system right now!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the room. Mackey followed after him, making his way to the printing room.

Meanwhile, a certain couple were having a conversation in the hallway. Kyle gripped his stomach, "Shit. I don't feel well Ken..." Kenny rested his hand on the boys shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey, at least you're not in prison."

"But Bebe is dead!"

"At least you aren't." Kyle frowned, recalling what Bebe said at the party. But he also remembered what she said before she died.

"She said that I was free, remember?" he reminded Kenny. The blonde shrugged.

"She could've been lying, you know how Bebe is. All of her honesty went into her tits," he joked. Kyle let out a laugh, but it wasn't anything too big. That was when Kenny realized that he really was affected by her death. He sighed, he had to tell him.

"Ky, I-"

Their conversation was interrupted by PC Principal talking over the loudspeaker. "Attention all students, please make your way over to the cafeteria for an assembly," he instructed. They exchanged a knowing glance; it was obviously about Bebe. Hand-in-hand, they walked over to the cafeteria.

When they arrived, they found half of the school there. Obviously Marjorine and Wendy were in the front; one was devestated while the other didn't seem to care that much. Kyle tilted his head at Wendy's demeanor, weren't she and Bebe friends? He shrugged it off, thinking she hadn't heard about it yet. PC Principal turned on the megaphone in his hands and began to speak.

"Hello everyone," he started, "you may or may have not heard about the suicide of Bebe Stevens. I just wanted to let you all know that if you feel the same way she did, you aren't alone. Get some help, because you _will_ be supported by the people around you. And...um..." He looked around the rooms, hundreds of students waiting for what he was gonna say next. He chuckled, "You know what? School's out for the rest of the day!" Everyone cheered at his announcement and began to turn. Before they could leave, however, Mackey appeared at the doorway of the cafeteria, holding plenty of papers. He handed them out.

"Now hold on a second, mkay? The buses will take a while to refuel, giving us about an hour to discuss. I have copies of Bebe's suicide note so you can feel her pain, mkay?" Each student looked over the paper in front of them in awe, reading every last word. The knot in Kyle's stomach twisted, knowing that _he_ wrote it, not Bebe. But he kept his mouth shut. Mackey continued, "Now, what are your thoughts?"

Marjorine stared at the paper in disbelief, "I..." She looked up with glossy blue eyes, "I never knew about her pain..." Wendy frowned and shook her head. Whatever that meant, Kyle didn't have a clue. Craig and Clyde stared at the paper sadly, the chubbier of the two bursting into tears. Tweek twitched violently as he read the note; he could feel the anxiety settling in.

"Deep down, she wasn't a total bitch," Kenny added, "at least, she didn't mean to be." His comment earned murmers from the students, who were agreeing softly. Kyle stared at him in disbelief, wondering why he would say that if he was there. He got his answer when Mackey walked towards him.

"Kyle you've been awfully quiet, mkay? What's on your mind?" he asked. The ginger fidgeted as he struggled to find the right words.

"U-um, I uh..." He looked around at the kids who were waiting for his answer. He sighed, "Maybe B-B-Bebe thought that sh-she needed to find um..happiness, and in order to do that, she had to give up her power?" Despite him saying it as if it were a question, it was a good enough answer for Mackey. He beamed at his response.

"Amazing! Bebe would be so proud of you, mkay?" He felt relieved as claps emerged from the students around him. Kenny gave him a kiss on the ear, making the red head blush vividly.

"Nice cover," he muttered. Kyle smiled sadly, returning the gift with a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

PC silenced the crowd similar to the way Bebe would, grinning at the population. "Thank you very much everyone! Now go pack up, and remember: you're _not_ alone."

The students of South Park slipped out of the cafeteria, chatting amongst themselves. Kyle smiled at the principal's last words. Kenny elbowed him lightly.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Wanna go to my house?" he asked. Kyle smiled, nodding gently.

"Why not?"


	8. Our Love Is God

**WARNING: BULLYING, DEATH, AND NON-CON ATTEMPT**

 **I mean, one that's pretty weird, but still. All I have to say is this: the writer for this musical was on some unknown drugs while writing Blue and I want twenty pounds of that shit right now.**

 **If you have been sexually abused, please contact this number:**

 **1-800-656-4673**

 **Either that, or you tell someone you trust. But please, get help. Keeping it in is never the answer.**

* * *

"Bebe was...interesting to say the least."

 _Click_!

"I'll never forget that one sleepover..."

 _Click!_

"I wish I could've helped..."

No matter how many times Kenny changed the channel, the sound of Wendy's voice emerged from the television. Every single news channel had her talking about the way she felt or memories with Bebe in them. She seemed sincere about some of them, like her wishing she could've helped. But everything else was somewhat fake, like her being absolutely devastated over Bebe's death. Kyle could tell that she was sad, but not in the way that Marjorine was. In fact, he bet that deep down, she was a little _happy_. Although, it wasn't that hard to see why. Wendy had faced a cycle of verbal abuse from Bebe when she was alive. Still, she shouldn't have felt _that_ way.

Kyle rolled his eyes as the raven appeared over and over again. "Ugh, how many channels did she call?" Kenny clicked the remote stoically, hoping to find something other than 's face.

"All of them apparently," he answered, "how much do you bet the channel with fucking _Eureeka's Castle_ on it has her pretty little face on it, simply blabbing away?" Kyle booped his nose.

"None, we're on the same side there. But let me ask you something: is her face prettier than mine?" he asked playfully, batting his eyelashes. He giggled as Kenny gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Only way it will be is if you die earlier," he responded, "no one would look at you then."

"Bitch please, you'd probably stare at my bony ass all day."

"Hell yeah I would, I like me some big bones," he said with a wink.

"So Cartman is of interest as well?" Kyle broke into a fit of laughter as Kenny pretended to vomit on the floor. He looked at Kyle, pretending to be unamused. But those sparkling green eyes and that winning smile was enough to break his act. The two of them pressed their lips together, holding each other gently.

"Don't ye fuckin' dare have sex on _my_ couch, Kenny."

The two broke apart and were met with the eyes of a middle aged man. He had long, golden locks, brown eyes, a mustache, and a lanky figure. His trucker themed outfit was dirty, tattered, and raggedy, although Kyle didn't mind that considering the situation Kenny's family was in. In his hand was a beer bottle. That one detail was sadly enough evidence as to who this man was. Despite Kyle wanting to call him Captain Cockblock for the rest of his life, he respectfully said his real name.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Stuart McCormick." Stuart nodded, lightly tipping his hat to the boy.

"Hello there doll, you a prostitute or somethin'?" he asked. Kyle narrowed his eyes in the slightest.

"No, I'm actually Kenny's new _boyfriend_." Stuart smirked, taking a seat next to the red head, who scooched away slightly.

"Hm, _feisty_. What's your name pretty boy?" he asked, putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder. Before the red head could react, Kenny pulled him away protectively.

"His name is Kyle Broflovski," he said through gritted teeth. Stuart laughed, his gaze returning to Kyle.

"Ye got yourself a keeper son. Well _Kyle_ , while you're here, why don't we have a good time?" he asked, putting his beer near Kyle's face. He pushed it away lightly, shaking his head.

"No thank you sir," he declined, leaning into Kenny's arms. Stuart chuckled, not noticing the death stare Kenny was giving him. He howled, slapping his knee.

"Hoo boy! I'm surprised you got a good kid, son! I thought you would get a rotten apple. Well Kyle," he patted him roughly on the back, "welcome to the family." Stuart walked away, stealing one last glance at the couple before disappearing completely. Kenny buried his face in his hands. Kyle watched him sadly.

"You ok?" he asked softly. The blonde let out a sigh before turning to his boyfriend.

"Y-yeah I'm fine...you should go before things get nasty around here." Without question, Kyle stood up and walked out of the McCormick household, being met with the environment his beloved lived in. The ground was nothing but dead grass and gravel with a few cigarettes lying around, and the air was thick with gloominess and tension. Yelling emerging from the house behind him told him to start moving. As he kicked the ground behind him repeatedly, he began to pray that Kenny was alright.

* * *

 _All men live in enveloped whale-lines. All are born with halters round their necks, but it is only when caught in the swift, sudden turn of death, that mortals realize the subtle, silent ever present perils of life._

Kyle shut the book, deciding that he read enough for today. Wendy had lent him her copy of Moby Dick his second week into the team, claiming that it was "a good book for the soul, a masterpiece for the intellectual."

"You're pretty smart Ky, why don't you give it a shot?" that was what she said. He reluctantly accepted the offer, promising himself that he would pick it up sometime. He wasn't too keen when he found himself staring at the book when he got home, but he discovered that it was actually _really good_.

 _BRING BRING!_

"Kyle, can you get the phone please?" his mother asked from the kitchen. He nodded and rested Wendy's book on the couch, pacing towards the phone. He picked it up, stopping the constant ringing.

"Hello?"

He blinked as the sound of Marjorine panicking entered his ears. "Kyle! You have to get to the cemetery, pronto!" she exclaimed. He cocked a brow, not focusing on the fact that she couldn't see him.

"Marjorine, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here, just hurry!"

Needless to say, it didn't take long for him to grab his jacket and bolt all the way to the cemetery.

* * *

He entered the place warily, looking for his blonde frenemy. He spotted her inside of a car on the paved road and walked over, knocking on the window. She rolled it down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the Lord! You came!" He leaned in attentively.

"Of course I am, now what's wrong?" Marjorine took a deep breath, her fingers poking each other.

"I'm going to keep it short and sweet-Craig, Clyde, Wendy, and I drove out here to drink some booze near Bebe's grave, you know, what homies do? But the boys drank it all and they got drunk and stuff and then they-"

Kyle held up a hand, shutting the smaller girl up. He spoke, "Marjorine, calm down. What did Craig and Clyde do?"

She gulped, "They're out for blood Kyle, and not the kind vampires like." His eyes widened, knowing exactly what she meant. It was then that he noticed a passed out Craig on the left of the car. He noticed the bruise on his cheek, grinning to himself.

"You punched him? Nice job!" She laughed nervously, blushing at the praise.

"W-well, those were my instincts acting. I couldn't just let him touch me, you know?" Kyle chuckled along with her, happy that she managed to defend herself. He hoped that Wendy was kicking Clyde's ass as they spoke, the bastard deserved it. But his happiness was pushed to the side when he realized something.

"Marjorine, why would you call me here? I mean, you took care of the situation yourself, and I can guarantee Wendy's not taking this shit. Plus, I thought you guys were mad at me, remember the party?"

"Well that's the thing, vampires need blood to survive. Before Craig went night-night, I told him that he could have your blood. And I bet Wendy told Clyde the exact same thing." Kyle stared at her in disbelief. Not even _Bebe_ would stoop to that level. He scoffed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You escaped date-rape by signing _me_ up for it?"

"Well when you say like that it sounds bad."

Kyle took a deep breath. He couldn't believe her. "I'm leaving," he stated.

But before he could storm off, Craig sprouted up and grabbed him by the leg. He smiled drunkenly, "Kylieeeeeeeeeeee! I've waited fifty years for youuuuuu!" Kyle blinked in confusion before shaking the taller boy off. He was about to turn around before Wendy's voice penetrated his ears.

"Dammit Clyde I said no!" she declared, a moping Clyde behind her. He whined excessively about how he needed sex right then and there, but Wendy managed to ignore him. "Marjorine, open the door." The blonde did as told and soon both girls were hiding in the latest Jeep. The drunk brunette leaned on the car, his hands banging against the roof.

"Nooooooooooo come back!" His hands gestured towards his crotch, "You're causing physical pain in my area! We need to release some tension!" Wendy gestured over to Kyle, much to the red head's dismay.

"There's your release, now do as you please."

His heart sank as Craig and Clyde looked over to him with perverted smirks. "Hey _Kylie_ ," Clyde greeted slyly, walking towards the disgusted boy. He pushed him back.

"Ew, you've got a left hand, use it," he remarked. Craig stood up, frowning at his prey's attitude.

"Come on Kylie, don't talk mean like that! You'll hurt their feelings," he whispered. Kyle stared at him with confusion.

"What? Who's feelings?" Craig's finger snapped at him flirtatiously.

"Our balls' of course." Kyle narrowed his eyes at the answer. _This_ , this is what he came to the cemetery for? He continued, "Can't you see Kylie? They're **blue** for _you_! They'll do _anything_ for you only! And yet you act so mean to them..."

"What did they do to you Kylie, what did they do to you?" Clyde whined. Kyle turned on his heel, but two hands gripped his arms tightly. He flinched as two other hands groped his ass. Clyde grinned, "Come on babe, don't run from us, can't you feel them growing against that beautiful ass of yours?" Kyle scoffed, forcing himself off of his violators. They pouted at his actions, walking towards him. The lustful look in their eyes told Kyle to stay as far away from them as possible.

 _Fuck fuck fuck! I can't do this, I don't want to! But if I walk away they'll just chase me...I need something. A rock, a bat, just let me escape this without having any dicks in my ass!_

It seemed as if God was on his side today, as he spotted two extra bottles of vodka next to him. He smiled to himself; he knew _exactly_ what to do. He grabbed both, waving them eagerly. "Look at what I found~" he sang. The boys beamed at the sight of alcohol. Needless to say, they grabbed the drinks with no problem.

"Thank you so much!" Clyde said joyfully.

"You are so welcome!"

The two of them took a long swig. After doing so, they let out an 'ah', returning their gaze towards Kyle. " _Any_ ways," Clyde continued, "our balls will protect you, befriend you, defend you, and respect you. Just. Like. Winnie the Pooh." Kyle nodded frantically as he slowly walked backwards. Luckily, neither one noticed his actions. Craig gasped at the mention of the fictional bear.

"Winnie! Yes, they will treat you like him! He's so gentle and caring! Right?"

"Right!"

The two of them went off on a tangent, completely unaware of the fact that Kyle had ran away. They blabbed and blabbed about how their balls would treat Kyle well. It seemed as if they could go on forever, until finally, they passed out on top of each other. Wendy and Marjorine watched their bodies with shock.

"Wow, he actually escaped," Wendy commented. She had to admit, she was impressed with the boy's quick thinking. Marjorine sighed deeply.

"Oh thank goodness, I don't think I would've been able to live with myself if Kyle got raped...especially since it would be our fault." Wendy nodded somewhat guiltily.

"Yeah, even if I don't approve of what he did to Bebe. Plus, you know how Clyde and Craig are, they would've gone bragging about it on the next day if he didn't worm his way out. Next thing you know, Kyle Broflovski is labeled as a total slut." A moment of silence took place in the car. Wendy then realized something.

It was cruel, no doubt. That, and she wasn't a big fan of doing such things. But at the end of the day, it came down to this:

Bebe would've wanted it.

She gave Marjorine a knowing glance, "Let's make sure Bebe makes it to Hell _somewhat_ satisfied."

* * *

 _October 13, 1989_

 _11:09_

 _Last night was terrible. To summarize it in just a few words, I almost got raped thanks to those backstabbing bitches Marjorine and Wendy. Who knew that Craig and Clyde could be so horny? Well, Clyde I expected. But Craig? Dude, you'd expect him to stay somewhat in control. Fortunately, I escaped with the help of booze. Thing is, I wouldn't have had to do that if I were Bebe. She was the only person who could control those two..._

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you killed me bitch!"

Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden yelling. He turned around shakily, only to be met with Bebe Stevens. She was wearing her pajamas and had drain cleaner seeping out of her mouth. He stood there with his mouth open; was he going crazy? Or was he really seeing the ghost of the girl he accidentally killed? When he didn't respond, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my fucking-yes it's me! I'm a fucking ghost now thanks to your dumb ass!" He frowned at how aggressive she was. Yup, definitely Bebe.

He took a deep breath, shutting his journal. "Why are you here?" he asked, throwing the item into his locker. Bebe scoffed.

"Um, hello? You. Killed. Me. You really think I'm not going to haunt you for the rest of your life?" He cringed as she coughed violently. She held her neck the exact same way she did while she was dying. When she finished, she shot Kyle a glare. "Ugh! Now I'm going to be coughing up _drain_ cleaner until I get reincarnated or some shit like that!"

He used a shrug as an apology, making Bebe even angrier. _What the fuck_ , she thought. She began to tell Kyle off in her ghost form, not realizing that the boy had his eyes set on Marjorine and Wendy. He was surprised to see them searching through Bebe's locker. He told Bebe to shut up and walked over, ignoring her failed attempts at smacking the back of his head.

"Oh hey guys!" he greeted while feigning a smile. His face dropped as he said the next sentence, "Still looking forward to that apology from you two for being two ice-cold BITCHES last night."

Wendy glared at Kyle as she handed Marjorine Bebe's old makeup bag. "Um, cleaning out Bebe's locker? How about you show some damn respect?" she hissed. Kyle widened his eyes at how _genuine_ she sounded. Maybe she really did care for the blonde. Bebe, however, didn't seem to feel the same way.

"Ugh, Wendy Testaburger is such a sad little poser. Kyle, tell her to stop touching my stuff!" she ordered. Kyle ignored her, however, and let Wendy do her thing. "Kyle." Silence. "Kyle." Silence. "KYLE!" the ghost screeched.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled at his offender, who wasn't amused. Neither was Wendy though, as she grimaced at him.

"YOU shut the fuck up! I don't have to shut up anymore!"

To everyone's surprise, the girl pulled out the most sacred item in South Park High:Bebe's red scrunchie. A crowd began to form, staring at Wendy in awe. Even Bebe gazed at her in astonishment. Wendy tied up her hair in an elegant side ponytail, grinning at the boy in front of her.

"Hey that's Bebe's-"

"Shut up Marjorine."

"Sorry Wendy."

Wendy looked at Kyle and continued, "Bebe Stevens is gone, and it's up to me to replace her!" Kyle and Bebe cocked a brow, one being amused and the other curious.

"Replace Bebe Stevens?" he thought aloud. Said girl let out a small laugh.

" _Please_."

Wendy folded her arms, Craig, Clyde, and Marjorine coming up behind her. All three of them followed suite, making Kyle somewhat nervous. The new Queen spoke, "You need to stop worrying about _me_ , and worry more about your reputation. Clyde and Craig over here have been telling the whole school about your little _three way_ last night." A few murmurs entered Kyle's ears.

"What?"

"Kyle wouldn't do that...or would he?"

"The one with the scrunchie never lies."

A voice came from behind him, one that made his heart sank when he recognized it. "Three way?" it asked.

Kyle turned around and was met with a confused Kenny. "Ken, I swear, there was no three way. Nothing happened," he assured the boy. Well actually, he was informing everyone. But unfortunately for him, he didn't have the scrunchie. He only had the looks and the outfit, nothing else. So it wasn't a surprise when almost everyone stared at him suspiciously instead of backing off.

Clyde chuckled, "Hmph, that's funny Ky. I seem to remember there was a big sword fight in your mouth!"Kyle whipped his head around, walked towards Clyde, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Shut the hell up Donovan, tell them the damn truth," he stated grimly. The brunette raised his hands innocently.

"I am telling the truth! _You're_ the one who's lying." Marjorine pulled Kyle away from Clyde.

"If I remember correctly Kyle, you were the one who propositioned the whole thing. How dare you seduce Clyde and Craig in their _drunken state_?" That was when the crowd began to grow loud, several students shouting at Kyle. Red grinned from the back.

"You know, Kyle had sex with me too! At Craig's party!" she yelled from the back. That was enough to trigger the throwing of fake stories.

"He offered me a blow job once!"

"He wanted me to _give_ him a blow job!"

"I went to his house and saw a bunch of sex toys!"

"Wait, Red, he slept with you at the party too?"

Kyle stood there, rendered speechless as millions of made up stories were told. He wished that he could go back to the nightmare, because even _that_ was better than this shit. The nightmare was fake, this was real.

And he had no means of escaping.

His feet kicked the ground as he bolted in the direction of the boy's bathroom. But before he could escape, somebody grabbed him by the arm. When Kyle turned around, he was met with the face of Kenny Mcormick. His piercing gaze stabbed through Kyle's heart. The ginger's heart sank; did he believe them?

"I...I didn't do it Ken, w-what happened was-"

No more words were said before Kenny ran towards Craig and swung at him. It was enough to stop the laughter he was emitting, but that was only because he missed. With the help of Clyde, Craig slammed Kenny onto the ground, and the two began to kick him. A few more male students joined in, and soon enough, Kyle was watching his boyfriend get beaten to the ground. He violently pulled Craig away from the blonde.

"Get off of him you piece of shit!" he yelled, pulling his fist back.

"How about you get off of _me_ you _slut_? I don't want easy sex today," he retorted, resulting in jeering from the student body. They began to throw several items at the red head, making him cover his head.

Kyle let out a grunt when a textbook hit him on the head. His eyes grew glossy as he heard the bullies' taunts.

"Yeah! How do you like that you _whore_?"

Luckily for the two of them, Vice Principal Strong walked in on the scene. She pulled several students away. "Hey! Get to class before I give you all detention!" she demanded.

They didn't dare defy her, and walked away while laughing at the couple. Kyle slowly uncovered his now red face, making Vice Principal Strong walk over. She frowned pitifully, "Are you ok?" He shook his head, letting a tear fall down.

"Just go away," he hoarsed with a whisper.

"But-"

"Please, do whatever you want to them. Just..leave me alone." Understanding that he needed time to cope with the situation, Vice Principal Strong walked away. As soon as she was gone, Kyle rushed over to Kenny. He sat up, revealing a bloody and bruised face. Kyle gasped, letting more tears run down his face. _This is all my fault_ , he thought. He sniffed, wiping them away with his sleeve. He let out a half-hearted laugh, "W-wow. What a wuss I am, huh?"

"They made you cry."

He stared at Kenny with a sad smile, "Y-yeah but.."

"Go on and cry. I won't judge. Even the only right thing in this world can be broken."

Kyle stared at him for a brief moment before breaking down completely. He sobbed into Kenny's chest, gripping at his shirt violently. The blonde stroked his hair gently. "There, there, let it all out. But tomorrow, we're building the world again, do you know why?"

"W-why?" the weeping boy asked, taking a break from the crying.

"Because **our love is God**."

Kyle pulled back gently with a sad smile. His face dropped when he noticed tears forming in those crystal eyes he loved so much. "You ok?" he asked. Kenny laughed weakly as he gave in to his emotions.

"I was alone...but then I met you. You opened up my heart...great. Now I'm crying too," he said, pointing to his tear stained face. They laughed sadly as they rested in each other's arms. Kenny grinned as he leaned into Kyle's ear.

"Now, let's go hunt some jocks."

* * *

It was 5:00 in the afternoon when Clyde's phone rang. He picked it up carelessly, mostly focusing on the game he was playing with Craig. "Hello?"

"Hey Clyde, it's me, Kyle. Kyle Broflovski." He nearly dropped the controller when he heard the ginger speak. He covered the phone with his hand, looking at Craig.

"It's Kyle," he whispered to his best friend. Craig paused the game and rushed over, leaning into the phone. Clyde uncovered the receiving end. "Oh, Kyle. How you doing?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Good, good. So let me ask you something," he looked over at Kenny, who was staring at him. He nodded approvingly, telling him to go on. Kyle continued, adding a hint of seduction to his voice, "how did you know it was always a dream of mine to have to guys at once?"

The two boys sprouted up at the ginger's question. Was he being serious? The brunette blinked before answering, "Uh...lucky guess?"

"Well if you want it to come true, meet me at the cemetery, at dawn. Make _sure_ you bring Craig." He hung up the phone, giving Kenny a thumbs up.

The other end was silent as the familiar static that came from someone hanging up entered their ears. Clyde smiled at Craig, "Dude, we just got ourselves a free piece of ass."

"I'm sooooooo happy."

"Highfive!"

They smacked hands, not knowing that Kyle and his boyfriend were laughing as they twirled around in the taller's room. Kenny grinned, "See? We're what killed the dinosaurs. And if we wanted to, we could start and finish wars." Kyle smiled, leaning into Kenny's chest.

"And how did we kill the dinosaurs Ken?"

"We'll, we were the asteroid that created the dust they choked on. Either way, there wasn't a spot for them in the world."

"It needed room for me and you," Kyle finished, earning several pecks from Kenny. He chuckled as it began to tickle slightly.

"That's my boy," he said pulling away. The ginger watched as he walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out a pistol. He took a few steps back.

"Whoa. Is that real?" he asked.

"Yep, but we're filling it with _ice bluge_ bullets. Do you know what those are?"

"Can't say I do."

"Well they're fake bullets, the Nazis used them to fake their own suicides when the Russians invaded Berlin. We will use them to knock out Craig and Clyde long enough for people to believe this forged suicide note from "Clyde" that _you're_ going to write," he explained, taking out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Kyle. Kyle cocked a brow.

"What am I writing?"

"I was thinking something like this: 'Craig and I died because we had to hide our gay love affair from a missapproving world.' Got that?" Kyle nodded, grabbing the pen in his pocket. With a _click_ , he began to write down the "sufferings" of those damn liars.

* * *

Tomorrow came, and Kyle was standing "alone" in the cemetery with his hands behind his back. In his hands was one of the two guns Kenny had, filled with _ich bluge_ bullets. He shuddered as he realized that it wasn't a toy gun, it was _real_. But it wouldn't kill the boys, it would just...knock them out. He had to remind himself of that God knows how many times.

"Hey Kyle," a voice greeted.

He looked up and saw Craig and Clyde, both looking sly as ever. He held back a growl. This was it, Craig and Clyde would get a taste of their own medicine. He smiled at them, not saying a word. Craig coughed.

"So do we just pull down our pants or what?" he asked. Kyle giggled.

"Take it slow Craig. Strip for me," he ordered. Craig and Clyde gave each other a look before doing as told. Clyde giggled hysterically as he pulled down his pants, revealing his boxers. Craig was much more serious, but he was happy deep down. When they were done, they stared at Kyle, who still had his clothes on.

"What about you?" Craig asked.

Kyle bit his lip, anxious to run his fingers through his hair. It was time. "Well...I was hoping you could...rip them off?" Both boys nodded eagerly. The ginger smirked, "Okay, on the count of three. One...two..."

"Three."

The sound of a gun firing echoed throughout, and Craig fell to the ground. Kyle watched with wide eyes as Clyde screamed out his best friend's name. But the raven didn't respond. Blood slowly began to flow out of the spot where Craig was hit. Both Clyde and Kyle took a few steps back.

"N-no," they whispered at the same time. Clyde fell to his knees and began to sob on Craig's corpse. He felt a shadow loom over him, and looked up with red eyes. The shadow belonged to an armed Kenny McCormick, who was pointing the gun right at him. Clyde hugged Craig's corpse protectively.

Maybe he was unconcious, he had to be. Because death was _not_ a fucking option. If this fuck shot at his best friend again, he would die for real. He paid no attention to the lack of Craig's heart beating, or the fact that he wasn't breathing. He only thought one thing:

 _I have to protect him_.

"Why are you doing this?" he hissed at Kenny. The blonde didn't smirk or put the gun down, his pose didn't change at all in fact. He stood there with an expression as serious as a person could get. He suddenly spoke.

"Because God said so."

And with that, a final gunshot punched the peaceful silence once more. Clyde was no longer a living human being; he was now a limp, bloodied corpse, just like his best friend. Kyle stared at the dead bodies in front of him, fists clenched. He looked at Kenny. "What the _fuck_ have you done?"

"I worship you."

His eyes widened, and Kenny turned around with a more heartwarming smile. He walked towards Kyle, hugging him from behind. He continued, "I'd trade my life for yours. Remember, our love is God." Kyle shut his eyes tight, wondering what the hell got him into this mess. He opened them once he realized something:

Kenny knew which cup Kyle had.

Keny was the reason why Bebe died.

Kenny.

Kenny.

 _Kenny_.

"Our love is God," the murderer whispered once more, wanting a response. Kyle gulped, his eyes growing glossy.

"Our love is God..."

* * *

 **KENNY YOU SICKO. Dudes, I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long. Finally some action am I right? Oh boy Craig and Clyde, you shouldn't have done that. Fuck with Kyle, and Kenny fucks with you.**


	9. Seventeen

_November 2, 1989_

 _6:21 P.M_

 _Life with my boyfriend is great! I just_ _love_ _how much of a PHYSCOPATH he is. Oh, and how could I forget? He's dug the grave of three of my classmates! What a dream!_

 _Thanks to him, I have to leave in a few minutes for Craig and Clyde's funeral. To be honest, I feel terrible. I know that they tried rape Wendy, Marjorine, and I. I know that they've bullied many people. I know that they were huge dicks. But they were just seventeen. They had time to grow and develop. Hell, if Kenny didn't pull the trigger, they could've even realized how bad they were and ch_ _anged their ways. Alas, I was there when those two gunshots fired through the air, and I can guarantee that we will never know how they would've turned out._

Kyle closed his journal with a sigh. In just a few minutes, he had to see the phsycopath that was Kenny McCormick. The redhead loathed that. After the killing of everyones favorite jocks, he had lost his admiration for the blonde that would end lives if it meant protecting Kyle. And not in a metaphorical sense. He cringed when he heard the voice of his mother call, "Bubby! Your friend Kennis here!" The boy put his journal away and reluctantly walked down the stairs. His expression remained still as he saw those menacing blue eyes.

"Ready to go?" Kenny asked. Kyle answered by walking down the stairs silently. His boyfriend chuckled and looked at Sheila. "Well, we'll see you later, and may I say, that you look gorgeous on this evening ?" Sheila smiled at his politeness.

"Why thank you Kenny! Send Thomas and Roger my prayers."

"Of course m'lady." Sheila smiled before mouthing to Kyle, 'you should go on a date with him bubby.' Kyle refrained from an eye roll; she had _no_ idea. Kenny grabbed ahold of Kyle's hand and lead him out the door, answering Sheila's goodbyes for Kyle. As soon as the door shut, he glanced at Kyle with a shit eating grin. "So," he started nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened, "there's been a lack of pretty boys coming into my room through my window lately." Kyle scoffed.

"Why don't you take a hint?" he stated, obviously irritated at the way Kenny was acting. He killed not one, not two, but three people in the span of a few weeks. And yet here he was, pretending to act innocent. But Kyle knew what was behind that charming smile and crystal eyes: a monster.

He frowned, monster wasn't the right word. Kenny was broken, and the negligence of his parents was enough to make him give up on the world. He had a very similar mindset to Kyle; the world could be better if people weren't such assholes. However, they went about fixing it different. While Kyle was going around telling people to relive childhood, Kenny was pulling out his guns and knives. But after the things he went through, was it really his fault?

He supposed that that was why he hadn't left him.

Kenny frowned, "C'mon, you wanted those fags dead."

"Don't call them fags, number one. Two, no, I didn't want them dead."

"Did too."

"You can go fuck yourself if you think I'm doing that crap."

Kenny chuckled at the ginger's fiery attitude, "Hey, did they make you cry?"

His head lowered as he remembered the rumor mill that Craig and Clyde didn't try to stop. In fact, they confirmed the rumors. Everyone believed them, no matter how much Kyle insisted that he wasn't easy, that he wasn't a...

 _Relax, don't say the word. Don't even think about it, just clear your brain and move ahead._

He nodded. "Are they making you cry now?" Kenny asked.

"No but you are," Kyle responded sarcastically, making the blonde pout.

"Oof, you're really mad huh? Well, I hope you don't _stay_ mad for too long. You should love those you hate."

"Fuck outta here with your holy art thou bullshit."

Kenny chuckled, looking at the night sky as he did.

"Nah, I could use it anyways."

* * *

The couple sat in the first row, sitting right next to Marjorine and Wendy. Both girls had a somber vibe, but Marjorine's was worse. She looked at nothing in particular, frowning as she thought of only God knows what. Kyle tapped her on the shoulder, making her jerk up. "You ok there Marjorine?" he asked her. She responded with a depressed and weak yes, making Kyle even more worried. However, it was a funeral. Who would be happy(sans Kenny)?

Thomas Tucker and Roger Donovan stood in front of their sons' coffins, Roger looking disgusted. He stepped onto the podium, leaning into the microphone. "Well, I suppose it was bound to happen anyways," he started, "the way Clyde and Craig looked at each other when they were alive, it was so obvious. Now, we've become nothing but laughing stocks, Thomas an-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH ROGER!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned to Thomas, who was glaring at his friend. He continued, "People like you are the reason why our boys couldn't bear to live in such a world. How could you live knowing that your own parents disapproved of you?" Roger tilted his head at the person in front of him. Who was this man?

"Our boys were pansies Tom!" he cried. Tom shook his head.

"No, no they weren't. For they were not dirty, they were just two boys who loved each other, but couldn't due to the misapproving world we live in. And I want that world to know," he looked at Craig's coffin, tearing up as he smiled at Craig. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Tom stroked his hand through his son's hair.

"I love **my dead gay son**."

He kissed Craig's forehead, wishing that he was doing it after tucking him in for the night. He wished that his son would roll his eyes or flip him off before dozing off. He wished that he had to leave the door open a crack so that Craig wouldn't get scared. All of that was fine, just not this.

Roger groaned, "Tom, I thought we both agreed that being a homosexual was anything but manly." Tom didn't tear his eyes off his dead child.

"I used to believe that, until I snagged me one," he reasoned with a chuckle. Roger rolled his eyes, not paying attention to the dirty looks he was getting.

"Forget this, I'm out." The man turned around, feeling a pain in his chest. _I'm so sorry boy_ , he thought. But he had to get out before-

"You're one to talk Roger, considering us in the summer of '83."

The room gasped, their eyes wide. Even Marjorine snapped out of her unusually depressing mood, letting out a quick 'wow.' Tom grinned at his ex, holding out his hand. The other man stared at it silently before walking over and grabbing it. He smiled, "That was one hell of a fishing trip."

The crowd went wild as two of South Park's most well known dads began to make out. When they released, Roger looked at the crowd.

"They were not dirty my people!"

"No, they weren't!"

"They're just like us!"

"We love your dead gay sons!"

The somber environment faded away, being replaced with nothing but love and acceptance. Kyle watched with a dorky grin, realizing that _this_ was one step towards getting what he truly wanted; for the entire world to accept any embrace that came it's way.

And these alive gay dads were only the beginning.

* * *

Kenny and Kyle walked out of the service, hands intertwined. Kyle tried to get out of it of course, but he found that his boyfriend had a hard grip. He groaned, making the other cock a brow.

"What? That was _great_!"

"Yeah but I'm still stuck with you," the ginger complained. Kenny rolled his eyes at the response before leaning into his ear.

"Yeah, yeah. So, who's next?" he whispered. Kyle's eyes widened, hoping that he meant their anything but murderer.

"What?"

Kenny chuckled with a sinister look in his eyes. "Wendy? She _did_ start this whole three way thing~" he sang. Kyle frowned at the chirpy attitude he was giving. Talking about _murderer_ of all things in such a happy voice, it was disgusting. And even though he knew the answer:

"Ken, why do you do this?"

The lighthearted attitude dropped immediately. The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets, "I told you, my faith in humanity has been burned alive. Oh, maybe that's how we should kill Wendy! We'll burn down her house and-"

"No!" Kyle yelled, "we're not doing _shit_ to anyone!" Kenny glared at him.

"Why not? Come on, you and I are special we've got a lot of work to do!"

"What work? When does it all end?"

"WHEN EVERY ASSHOLE IS DEAD!" the blonde cried out suddenly. Suddenly, a loud slap echoed throughout the parking lot. If you were there, you would see Kenny holding his now red cheek, looking at Kyle in disbelief. Kyle grit his teeth.

"FINE!" he said aggravated. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. "We're damaged... _really_ damaged...but that doesn't mean we can choose who live and who dies! We aren't special, we aren't different, we're just two kids! Look, how about we just..let's just be normal." Kenny turned around, making tears form out of frustration in Kyle's eyes. He continued, "Ken, please, listen to me, we can go bowling, or bake brownies, or eat chili fries. A-a-and prom night! We could dance..." He grabbed ahold of Kenny's shoulder like he did in the 7-11.

"We could be **seventeen**."


	10. Shine a Light

**SUICIDE TW**

 **If you are feeling suicidal, please dial this number:**

 **1-800-** **273-8255**

 **This is a complete stranger on the Internet BEGGING you not to take the easy way out. Life has its ups and downs. And no matter how far in Hell it is, things always get better.**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Kysterion**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Clyde and Craig's funeral. The somber atmosphere still held it's place, but overall, things seemed to be improving. The amount of insults being thrown at people were slowly decreasing. Even that three way rumor that lead people into believing that our protagonist was a slut died down. Kyle was happy to say that he could walk down the hallways without people throwing condoms at him or being propositioned mockingly now. Things were getting better, and Kyle was starting to think that he could actually achieve his dream.

Until today.

He stood at his locker, writing in his diary.

 _December 2, 1989_

 _Who would've thought that South Park High of all places would've jumped out of the garbage heap? I'm not saying that it's perfect or anything, but remember on the first day of senior year when all I wrote about was how much of a shithole this place was? Well it's slowly crawling out. People are actually being_ nice _to each other! Maybe I won't die before graduation after all!_

 _Speaking of death, Kenny hasn't talked to me about killing Wendy, Marjorine or anyone really. For that, I'm glad! It's a good thing that he can keep promise like that. Maybe he truly does love me. But I guess we'll never know._

 _Later today we're going to the 7-Eleven down the road. Odd place for a date, right? But alas, bonding over cold slushies isn't as weird as it sounds. It seems like we're actually becoming a regular couple._

 _I'm glad for that._

Kyle shut the book and leaned against the locker, sighing dreamily at the thought of him and Kenny staying together until the end of time. Unfortunately, they couldn't get married for real, the most they could do was never break up. Apparently "normal" citizens didn't want "muggles" like them to "ruin" their tradition. It sucked, but he knew it would be fixed one day. He just didn't know if he would be alive by then. Thankfully, the homophobia decreased after the funeral.

 _Still, it's around_ , he thought.

All sadness was flushed out of the red head when he saw Kenny hop towards him. He hugged Kyle and placed a kiss on the ear. "Hey beautiful," he said huskily. Kyle giggled and looked up with a seductive glare.

"Hey, we still on for 7-Eleven?"he asked. Kenny nodded.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to freeze my brain again! It's been so long since I've done it..." He smirked at his lover, "Maybe it's because I've been having so much fun with you."

"We've only had sex once asshole." Kenny laughed at the comment. He smiled softly at the cynical red head in front of him.

"No, I mean it. Thanks for staying by my side even after the whole...you know." The comment made Kyle get rid of his jokester persona. He hugged Kenny tightly, smiling in the blonde's chest.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," he whispered. Kenny smiled and kissed the top of his head, making Kyle giggle. They slowly let go of each other.

"I should probably go now, see you later!" he exclaimed as he walked down the hall. Kyle waved with a love struck grin. Bebe, Craig, and Clyde however, stood next to him with a frown.

"And they lived happily ever after!" Bebe said sarcastically, "you _really_ think he'll keep that promise?" Kyle rolled his eyes at the ghost of someone who made his life hell. At this point, he didn't care what she or anyone else thought. He did in September, and look what happened. Three people were dead, all three of which messed with him in the social ladder. So his boyfriend poisoned one and shot the other two. She scoffed, "Don't give me that look! I highly doubt that he's going to stop."

Kyle scratched the back of his head. He sighed, "Well, I believe in him. Come on Bebe it's been a few weeks. _Good_ weeks. Don't you think he would've killed someone by now? Hell, he hasn't even _talked_ about stabbing someone or whatever. Everything's going to be fine!"

"K-K-K-KYLE!" a voice yelled.

The four of them looked towards it's direction. There, a panicked Tweek Tweak was running towards his friend. He stopped in front of him, panting heavily. Kyle supported him, helping him calm down. "Deep breaths, deep breaths Tweek." The blonde nodded and did as told. Eventually, he reached a relaxed state and looked Kyle in the eyes. "Now tell me, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Craig...Clyde...they're dead." He frowned.

"Yeah...they committed suic-"

"No!" Kyle and the three ghosts behind him looked at him in confusion. Tweek balled up his fists, "No, they didn't! Craig wasn't gay for Clyde, I swear my life on it! I think somebody killed them..." Bebe suddenly laughed in the background.

"WELL FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW!" she exclaimed. Kyle shot her a look before looking at Tweek anxiously.

"B-b-but that's impossible, they found a suicide note," he countered a bit too fast.

"It could've been forged! You forge stuff all the time, no?" Bebe smirked at Tweek and took a few steps closer to him.

"I am in _love_ with this twitchy boy."

Kyle rolled his eyes at the ghost and took a deep breath. "Well, who do you think the culprit is?" he asked. Tweek looked around cautiously before whispering into Kyle's ear. The answer was enough to make his heart stop.

"I think it was your friend Kenny...K-K-Kenny McCormick! You saw the w-way he fought those two a few months ago!" he reasoned. Clyde sighed at the memory.

"Oh yeah, his punch hurts like a bitch. I wouldn't want to mess with _him_ again. He'll crush you." Kyle stared at him worryingly, knowing _exactly_ what the jock meant. It seemed as if Clyde was warning him to do the right thing. But was he really ready? He held Tweek's shoulders.

"Tweek, Craig was in love with Clyde, is that really so hard to believe?"

He nodded frantically. "Yes! He was in love with me Kyle, not Clyde!"

"Ha ha! Craig is a spaz magnet!" Clyde mocked. The raven growled at him.

"At least I don't have skin marks," he said. Clyde looked at his half naked body and gasped.

"Oh God no!"

"SKIN MARKS, SKIN MARKS!"

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Kyle yelled, ending their childish argument. Tweek scoffed.

"Stop what? Kyle, what is _wrong_ with you? I'm sorry but I have to expose the truth, it's for everyone's safety!" Bebe looked at Kyle knowingly.

"You know what to say." Alas, he did. But he didn't want to reveal the truth, not now.

"Listen, I know that this was faked! This entire suicide thing! Because Bebe was perfectly fine where she was, and Craig gave me this!" He pulled the forged letter from ages ago out of his pocket. Both Craig and Kyle flinched at the sudden reveal. Tweek continued, "Why would Craig write this if he wasn't into me?"

"Come on Kyle, you know what's going to happen if this boy is caught," Bebe said.

"Why would he invite me to his homecoming party?"

"You really want your childhood friend's blood on your conscience?"

"Are you listening to me?"

Kyle looked between the two frantically. Back and forth, back and forth. They kept going, one after the other. Finally, Tweek had enough. He turned around, "I-I'm going to go through his l-l-locker, feel free to join me." He grabbed his arm.

"Tweek no-"

"DO YOU HAVE THE GUTS?" Kyle let go of his friend's arms and chuckled. His face grew sinister.

"Tweek Tweak, you entertain me, you really do." Tweek cocked a brow. Why the sudden change in behavior? Minutes ago Kyle was nervous and defiant. Now he was just scary. The scariest thing is that the two of them were childhood friends. And yet, Tweek had never seen this face on Kyle. Anger, happiness, sadness, yes. Plenty of others as well.

But sadism never appeared.

"W-what-ngh! D-d-do y-you mean?"

He smirked and placed a hand on his hip. "Craig didn't write that note, I did." Tweek, Clyde, and Craig stared at Kyle in shock while Bebe was standing behind him, posing the exact same way. Tweek stared for a minute before chuckling nervously.

"N-no way...y-you wouldn't do that." His smile fell as Kyle nodded with a proud smile. The red head leaned into his ear.

"Bebe's Team put me up to it," he explained, "the _whole school_ was in on the prank and _nobody_ laughed harder than Craig. He didn't _love you_ , he was a dick." He stood up straight again and stared at Tweek with a straight face. The blonde gulped and scratched his head.

"B-b-b-but he's dead..." Both Kyle and Bebe folded their arms.

"Move on," Kyle responded. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Tweek teared up and bolted in the other direction. When he disappeared around the corner, he balled up his fists. " _Shit_ ," he muttered. He looked at Bebe, who seemed to be full of it. Clyde and Craig were behind her, watching Kyle with disbelief. Said boy started to explain himself, "Don't look at me like that ok? I had to do it, I had to to hurt him! If Kenny caught Tweek looking through his locker he would've-"

"Killed him?" Bebe finished, "I thought the assassin hung up his twenty-six guns!" She got in his face, "Don't you _trust_ him?" He looked towards the ground as the blonde waited for an answer. Thankfully, walked up to him, ending the conversation.

"Kyle, what are you doing in the hallway?" he asked, "the cafeteria isn't here. You should know that by now, m'kay?" Kyle looked at him curiously.

"Why would I need to go to the cafeteria?" he said as he made his way there. Mackey followed him and took a paper out of his bag. He gave it to Kyle, who read it over. " **Shine a light**! Join us in the cafeteria today at 1:40 PM to help us prevent teen suicide! Also being broadcasted on TV! Broadcasted? Suicide prevention?" He nodded.

"Yup, I signed a contract so that I could make a TV show. It's called Shine a Light, m'kay?" he answered. Kyle gave the counseler his paper back and opened the doors to the cafeteria for him. Inside were a colorful array of students, waiting for to the show to start. There were TV cameras and lights all around the room. He stood next to Kenny after Mackey walked in and took a microphone out of his bag. Kenny looked at Kyle.

"Do you know what this is?" He shook his head, regardless of the fact that just the fucking _host_ just explained it to him. After what Bebe said, he wasn't really in the mood to communicate with this guy. He knew that she was right; he didn't trust him. Even after the calm aura of the past few weeks. Even after the promise, he just couldn't push what he had done to those three kids to the side. Kenny took the lives of people who could've grown up to become better than they were in the present. _That's unforgivable, I have every right to be suspicious_ , Kyle told himself. But if that was the case, why did this black hole reside in his stomach? Perhaps it was guilt? This was the man he was in love with, after all.

His mini dilemma stopped at the sound of speaking. "Hello South Park! Welcome to my show, Shine a Light. Here, we will discuss our personal issues, and try to let go of them, m'kay?" Marjorine smiled, hopping in excitement. She looked at her raven friend.

"I've been waiting for this!" the blonde exclaimed.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Why are you so peppy? Did you eat a brain tumor for breakfast?" Marjorine frowned and looked at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Wendy..." she muttered.

They all watched as their guidance counselor climbed onto a table. "We all have problems residing deep down. Fear, regret, anxiety, all of that. But if we allow the light to punch those things in the face, we can take those ugly parts, and burn them, m'kay? So, does anyone here want to start?" When no one stepped foward, he sighed. "A little shy, are we? Fine, I'll start. My name is Theodore Mackey, I am a guidance counselor here at South Park High. I deal with kids' problems, but of course, I have some of my own. For example, years ago, I met this woman. Her name was Miss Chokesondik." A few kids chuckled. He continued, "We fell in love. Alas, it didn't last long, since she died a month later. I also got addicted to drugs, and became an alcoholic for a while. I told myself that I would stop, that this wasn't me. But it took me two whole years in rehab to recover, when it should've been right away..." The room stayed silent. took a deep breath and smiled. "Whoo! That felt fucking great! Come on kids, say something!"

Red stepped foward, "I actually really do care what people think..."

"My grandma died a month ago and I never showed her how much I loved her..."

"I hit my sister because I was drunk..."

The room went on a mini confession spree. Kyle was shocked to hear the opinions and stories of people he thought he knew. He thought about telling everyone that he killed Bebe. But that was going a little too far. He didn't want to be arrested after all. chuckled into the mic. He waved it around

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about! Now, who's next?" Everyone was silent. "Come on, you're in a safe place, m'kay? It's just you, me, and the rest of the world." Marjorine suddenly took a step forward. Before Wendy could say anything, she rose her hand and spoke in a powerful voice.

"I've thought about killing myself!" Everyone in the room looked at her in shock. Bebe cocked a brow and walked next to her. Even if Marjorine wasn't aware of it, the blonde was reaching out for her.

"Buttercup?" she said with a frown. Kyle watched as the mythic bitch watched her fellow blonde worryingly. Of course she would, he was just as concerned. But Bebe of all people? Perhaps Marjorine held a special place in her heart. Marjorine wiped a forming tear.

"I've thought about killing myself..." she repeated. Wendy gritted her teeth.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. pulled the girl away and placed her in the middle of the room.

He smiled at her, "Come on Marjorine, talk to us. Like I said, you're in a safe place, m'kay?" She took a deep breath.

"My kind of sort of boyfriend killed himself because he was gay for our quarterback. And my best friend seemed pretty stable but now she's gone too." Kyle squirmed at the mention of those "suicides." Her light blue eyes grew glossy, "I've had to take the bus to school and everyday I'm freaking out because shit! I'm on the bus again because all my rides to school are..." Suddenly, she broke down into tears. The whole world watched as a perfect girl crumbled before their very eyes. Kyle watched sympathetically, this was his fault. He took a step forward, but stopped him.

"Let her talk." He frowned and looked back at the frail child.

"Not only that, but the social hierarchy is so important here for some reason! Everyone fights for the top position, and all I can do is watch as friends turn on each other! I fucking hate it! I hate this tiny **lifeboat** that will sink unless someone is thrown off! And I don't want to be thrown off! I don't want to be pushed to the side because I messed up my wording, or because I wore that shirt I got from Walmart! It isn't fucking fair! But in the end..." She looked up, revealing the heavy tears falling down her cheeks.

"The weakest must go..."

Everyone was quiet. No one had expected this sort of thing from Marjorine Stotch. She was a part of Bebe's-well now Wendy's-Team. Didn't she have everything? Even Bebe was shocked. Kyle suddenly saw something he never thought he would see:

Bebe was crying.

"Buttercup I'm so sorry..."

But Wendy wasn't sorry. Wendy was _pissed_. Who did this girl think she was? She had everything, and because of a few suicides, she was going to bitch and moan? She wasn't even the victim! She had no idea what Bebe had gone through, or Craig, or Clyde! She didn't suffer like they did.

Marjorine sighed and smiled at everyone in the crowd. "Wow! That actually felt pretty good!" She was about to return to her spot, but before she could, Wendy pushed her back into the middle.

"What's your damage Marjorine?" she yelled, the crowd closing in. Several students loomed over her threateningly, making the blonde nervous. Bebe, Kyle, and Kenny watched the scene, two of which resisting the urge to beat the shit out of Wendy. The bitch continued, "Where's your school spirit, huh? You don't deserve to wear our school colors!"

seperated them. "Wendy that's enough, m'kay?" But the girl just yelled over his arm.

"Here's a good idea for you! Take your little lifeboat, and catch a gnarly wave over to _Hell_! I'm sure Bebe, Clyde and Craig would _love_ to see you! Especially since you would be following in their footsteps! You were _always_ a pro at that!" The crowd grew louder, Kyle and Bebe grew angrier. Marjorine looked at Wendy like she had just shot her in the heart.

"Aww look!" Red said, "Marjorine's going to cry!" Marjorine blinked and wiped her cheek. She looked at her hand. Red was telling the truth. She ran out of the cafeteria, reminding Kyle of Tweek too much for his own good.

"That's right, run you little bitch!"

"Run away like you ran away from Butters why don't you?"

"What a piece of shit!"

Wendy just stood there, panting angrily. There was no satisfaction on her face at all. When she realized what she had said, the anger disappeared. _Fuck_ , she thought, _fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK._ She shouldn't have said that. Vice Principal Strong walked up to her, "Young lady, you are SUSPENDED." She didn't argue out of sheer guilt for what she had done. ooked at the cameras.

"Turn those cameras off, right now!" Kyle had enough. He stormed up to the staff member.

"Is that all you care about? TV cameras?" He shook his head.

"No! I care about saving lives! Wendy Testaburger ruined a valuable teen-" He was interrupted by the sound of Kyle's laugh. He looked up at him with a fake smile.

"Ha! Valuable, that's rich! Well guess what?" he pointed a finger in his face. "None of us want to be involved this shitty spectacle, of being experimented on like _guinea pigs,_ and being patronized like _bunny rabbits_!" The adult took a few steps back.

"I don't patronize bunny rabbits, m'kay?"

Clyde laughed at the comment. He wrapped his arm around Kyle's neck. "This is their big secret baby! The adults are _powerless_."

Kyle balled up his fists, "Say what you want . But at the end of the day, Marjorine trusted _you_ because _you_ said you would protect her!"

"They can't help us. They can't help Buttercup," Bebe continued, a hint of anger in her voice.

"You're useless..." he muttered.

"We're alone in the ocean...we always have been," Craig finished. Kyle faced his peers, glaring at each and every one of them.

"And _all_ of you are idiots!" he yelled.

Kenny approached his boyfriend. He reached out to him. "Ok Ky," he said, trying to calm him down before things went too far, "deep breaths. In and out...lets sit down, and we can just-"

"NO!" Kyle yelled suddenly. "I'm done staying silent! Bebe Stevens was a fucking _monster_! Just like Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan! And guess what, they did not kill themselves! I DID!" Everyone looked at Kyle in shock and disbelief. Kenny bit his lip. It was over, they were going to jail. They were going to become someone's bitch, or get the shit beaten out of them, or something of the sort. Kyle wouldn't be able to go to Harvard, Duke, or Brown. And it would be his fault for dragging him into his world of despair and madness.

At least that was what Kenny thought until Wendy broke the silence with a scoff. She walked up to Kyle and rolled her eyes. "Some people will say _anything_ if they think it will make them _popular_." Out of sheer anger, Kyle stormed out of the cafeteria, ignoring all of the laughter behind him.

"KYLE WAIT!" Kenny yelled, following after him.

* * *

It was quiet in the girls bathroom. That is until a small blonde burst open the door. She threw her purse on the ground and took out a small bottle of sleeping pills. She attempted to take off the cap, but it wasn't working. "Ow!" She looked at her now red hand. With a groan, she tried her non-dominant one. "Stupid childproof caps!" she said, her voice breaking. Wendy appeared next to her in the mirror.

"Aw look! Marjorine's going to whine!" she mocked. She leaned into Marjorine's ear. "How about I help you with those?" The blonde let tears roll down her cheek.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, throwing the pill bottle across the room in frustration. To her surprise, it opened, resulting in several pills fall out. She walked over and kneeled down, picking a few up.

This should be enough.

...Why weren't they in her mouth now? Maybe it was because she didn't want to do it. She had...well...she had...her family. But that was it...

Wendy's voice loomed in her head still. "Just swallow them already. What's the point if your sorry ass is off the team?" Her head shot up. "Oh, you didn't know? Well now, you can bitch about it. Whatever, it's not like you didn't have it coming. You're not worthy enough to be a part of this fantasyland." Marjorine shuddered at the final thing she said.

"You're gonna die alone."

 _Die alone..._

 _Die alone._

 _Die alone!_

She put them in her mouth just as Kyle ran in. "No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop, right now!" he yelled, forcing Marjorine to sit down on the floor. She watched as he kneeled in front of her. She looked away.

"Suicide is a private thing Kyle," she said, although it came out funny due to the pills in her mouth. He breathed heavily as he tried to convince Marjorine to spit them out.

"Throwing your life away...to become a US statistic...is the least...private thing I can think of!" Their eyes met.

"But what about Bebe, Craig, and Clyde?" Marjorine asked.

"If everyone jumped off a bridge young lady, would you?" His heart sank as he saw the girl in front of him nod slowly. He stroked her cheek. "If you were happy every single day of your life, you wouldn't be human. You'd be a game show host." They stared at each other for a brief moment before Marjorine spit out the death sentence in her mouth. She walked up to the trash can in the corner and threw them all away. Kyle grabbed the ones on the floor and the pill bottle, then followed suite. She smiled at him as he kneeled down, picked up her purse, and handed it to her.

"Thanks for coming after me," she said.

He smiled, "Don't mention it. We're friends after all." Marjorine froze at the statement. The events of the party, the graveyard, and the hallway all flooded into her mind. She hurt Kyle in all three of those, yet here he was, saving her life and calling her a friend?

"Friend? Even after what I've done to you?" she questioned. His hand reached her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. All is forgiven." He gasped as Marjorine started to cry again. "O-oh God! Was it something I said?" He worried that he offended her in some way, only to be surprised by a hug that sent them both to the floor.

"Th-th-thank you...so much," she said in between her tears of joy. Kyle hugged her, smiling as she let out her now positive emotions onto him.

Kenny, however, wasn't so happy. He had watched the entire thing from the open door of the bathroom. Kyle should've just let Marjorine die there. She didn't _need_ any help.

He walked to his next class, making a mental note to talk to him later.

* * *

The couple laughed as they watched the cheesy special effects of the movie they were watching. Kenny took a long sip from his slushie, swearing as he felt a sudden pain in his head. He laughed and leaned back on the couch, sighing dreamily. "Ahhh this is the life...numbing my brain cells with slushies, watching bad movies, and most importantly," he kissed Kyle's temple, "spending time with my adorable little Jew." The smaller of the two chuckled and got closer.

"Same here babe, you're my world..." His cheeks tinged a light pink at the comment, making Kyle smirk. "Awww, is someone flustered?"

Kenny cleared his throat. It was time, "No, but someone is confused."

Kyle tilted his head, his smile slowly falling. "What? Why?"

"Well, I saw Marjorine exit the school earlier, looking fine and dandy. You would think that she'd be depressed after what Wendy did," he explained. Kyle laughed nervously. Where was Kenny going with this? The blonde looked at Kyle. You could tell that he was waiting for a confession. The ginger bit his lip.

"Yeah...she was. I was looking for her and I found her...trying to overdose on sleeping pills."

His lover took another sip from his slushie. "And you saved her."

"Of course I did. I couldn't ju-"

"Why? She's done some shitty things to you. You should've just let her die alone."

Kyle looked at Kenny in disbelief. What did he just say? Why did he say that? He narrowed his eyes, "She's my friend!" He flinched when his boyfriend stood up.

"If she's your friend, we should've killed Wendy Testaburger, the bitch that made Marjorine Stotch want to _kill herself_!" he yelled. Kyle followed his actions and placed his hand on his right cheek. He smiled as he felt Kenny's form relax at his touch.

"No Kenny. You promised me." The other nodded hesitantly, resulting in Kyle leaning in for a kiss. Of course, Kenny made sure to close the gap in between them. It was soft, sweet. Beautiful, even. Surely, this particular one was Kyle's favorite.

"Don't mind me dad, I'm just going to make out with my boyfriend in the middle of the living room."

They broke apart-much to Kyle's dismay-and looked to their right. Stuart was standing there with his arms folded, scoffing at the couple. Kenny smirked and walked over.

"Well you know the rules son, no closed doors when company's over," he said through gritted teeth.

Stuart waved off the sentence. "Whatever, anyways, the paycheck came in today. The big one zero zero."

"You're saving it, right?" Kenny asked, "a few more of those could really help our family out." His chest tightened when his father started laughing.

"Ha! Saving it won't do _shit_! No matter what we do, we're always gonna be stuck here in our little Hellhole. I'm using it to go drink at Skeeter's bar," he answered. Kenny gave him a stone cold stare, one that even _Kyle_ was afraid of. And Kenny would never use that on him. It's just that it was so intense. In fact, if it was possible, it would cut someone's soul in two. Stuart however was immune to this stare. He had recieved it too many times for it to have any effect on him, unfortunately for Kenny. "Well," he said, "I'm going to Skeeter's. Have fun bending over your little toy over there." He headed for the door. But before he could leave, Kenny reached into his pocket, taking out a pistol. He raised it towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger, laughing hysterically as his father's face grew red. "HEY! NO FIRE ARMS IN THE HOUSE!" he scolded, slamming the door behind him.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. He shouldn't have done that, number one. Number two, he promised to leave his dangerous ways behind. Why the hell was this bastard carrying a fucking _gun_? Kenny saw the stare out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Come on that was hilarious! It pissed off my dad!"

The red head growled and snatched the gun. Surprisingly, Kenny didn't object to his actions. He waved it around, "No, it wasn't! Why are you carrying a _gun_?" Kenny shrugged.

"It's a dangerous world out there." Kyle shoved the weapon in his chest.

"Yeah cause people like you are in it!" Kenny started tracing the edges of the item in his hand as the angry Jewish boy scolded him. At this point, he couldn't care less. He had to protect himself, Karen, Kevin, and Kyle. A gun was the way to go.

"You know what? I'm done." It was those words that made Kenny shoot his head up. He tossed the dearth machine onto the couch.

"W-what?" he said in between nervous chuckles, "Ky you can't be serious! You're only speaking out of anger, you don't-"

"NO!" Kyle interrupted. Kenny didn't respond to the sudden outburst, deciding that it was best to listen. He continued, "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit!" He looked away, not wanting Kenny to see the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sick of it..." He turned around to leave the McCormick household for the final time, but was stopped by a hand clinging onto his. He looked back and was met with Kenny, who was begging for forgiveness with his eyes.

"Kyle I love you." It was true. He had slept with many people in his life. It didn't matter how hot they were, Kenny was only looking for a good fuck. That is until he met Kyle Broflovski. Before Kyle, he was numb inside. He wanted to just end it all. But then, he met him. A good hearted boy who just wanted everyone to be nice to each other. A scholar and a gentleman. He had changed his life for the better.

You can only imagine how shattering it was for him when the love of his life forced his hand away.

"Goodbye Kenny."

* * *

 **Oh shit Kyle what have you done.**

 **Now Kenny's gonna-nevermind that's next chapter.**

 **Also, we're almost at the end guys! Are you proud of me?**


	11. Meant to Be Yours

**I Suicide TW!**

* * *

Kenny McCormick leaned against a locker, feeling even emptier than he was before. The world was black and white ever since his heart was torn out and stomped on. Kyle was the only thing that made him feel happy; he made him feel alive. And now, he was no longer in Kenny's life.

He hated Kyle for that, but only for a little while.

He knew damn well that none of this was the fault of his dear little Jew. The one-wait, ones-to blame were the grey students passing by him, chanting about the pep rally. Marjorine held up her colorless pom-poms with pride. "Tonight's the pep rally!" she beamed, "so let me hear you sing! Heyo South Park!"

"Tell me what's that sound?" the collection of students and teachers cheered behind her. Kenny rolled his eyes at the sudden display of harmony in the hallway. Wasn't it only a few days ago that Marjorine tried to kill herself because people were bullying her, mostly that bitch known as Wendy Testaburger? And now everyone was singing together during classes, showing off their school spirit.

 _What a bunch of tools_ , Kenny thought.

Speaking of Testaburger, there she was, following the crowd with a smile. He smirked, just who he needed. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side. She narrowed her eyes and forced herself out of his grip, "What the hell! Why did you do that?"

He didn't respond to her, he only reached into his back pocket and took out a piece of paper, handing it to Wendy. She grabbed it and cocked a brow, seeing nothing but numbers on the page. As she read it over, Kenny explained himself, "It's a petition to help stop teenage suicide. Don't you want to support a good cause? Or are you gonna be the exact same bitch you were during the broadcasting?" He felt pride when he saw Wendy cringe at the memory of that event.

She frowned, "I know that wasn't my best moment, I was pissed ok? I didn't mean to make Marjorine attempt to commit suicide. But as much as I'd love to help you with something like this, why can't you just do it yourself if you care so much?" Kenny laughed and reached into his back pocket, making Wendy flinch. Was it a gun, a knife? A taser? Maybe it was a weapon that she didn't even know existed! She knew there was something wrong with Kenny, why did she talk to him? Now she was going to-

She stopped thinking to herself when she saw Kenny pull out some photos. He handed them over to her with a smile. Wendy gasped when she saw the content: all were pictures taken back when she and Twitchy Tweek were friends. Back in kindergarten, they were almost as close as him and Kyle. Eventually, she left him to rot, but it didn't damage him too much, seeing as she wasn't number one.

Still, if word got around that they once hung out, she would lose everything.

She switched the pictures back and forth, panicking. "H-how did you get these? Did Kyle give them to you?" she asked nervously. Kenny chuckled and swiped the pictures from Wendy, making her even more of a mess than she already was. "Give them back!" she ordered him, desperately reaching for the blackmail in her threatener's hand. He held them up until Wendy got tired of groping at nothing.

"Listen Wendy, Bebe, Craig and Clyde may be gone, but that stunt you all pulled with Kyle proved to me that there are plenty of people in this school who are more than capable of spreading rumors faster than those three ever could. Unless you don't want me to give these pictures to, I don't know, _Red Tucker_ , you're going to make very single kid in this school sign this damn piece of paper, you got that?" Wendy laughed nervously at the threat, despite the fact that she knew Kenny would do it.

"I-I'm not doing your dirty work for you. So please, fuck off," she retorted. The blonde looked at one of the pictures and smiled.

"Red is going to _love_ this picture of you and Tweek dressing up as eggs and bacon for Halloween."

"Fine I'll do it!" she screeched, "but I highly doubt that people are gonna sign this. After all, not many people in this school care about suicide." She turned around, not looking back at Kenny as she said her final words to him.

"Just like not many people care about Twitchy Tweek."

* * *

Later, Tweek was at home, thinking about the words that he overheard earlier.

 _"Just like not many people care about Twitchy Tweek."_

He hugged his pillow; Wendy was right. No one cared about a loser like him. Not even Kyle could stand to be around him anymore. Everyone, Kyle, Wendy, Craig, _everyone_ just wanted him out of their lives. It wasn't enough that he was a social outcast.

He looked up at the paper he wrote on Monday when Kyle told him the truth. There it was, lying on top of all the junk in his trash can in the form of a ball. He walked over and picked it up, staring at it for a moment before shoving it into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and rushed down the stairs, leaving his house. Thank god his parents had a late shift today or they would've interrogated him. He walked down the streets of his small mountain town, making his way to his own personal hell. "Hello Tweek!" an elderly woman greeted. He kept on walking.

 _Dear South Park,_

 _Kindergarten was the best time of my life. It was all fun and games, we had a class pet, and I learned the alphabet that year. But the greatest thing that ever happened to me, was meeting my **kindergarten boyfriend**._

 _I will keep his name anonymous, as I don't want to call anyone out. But let me tell you, he was the sweetest person I have ever met. He said that I was smart, he was good at sports..no wonder people liked him so much._

Keep walking Tweek, they don't care about you. No one does; think about what Kyle did to you. He did it because you're nothing but a burden, a clingy piece of garbage that he couldn't seem to get rid of. Help him out.

 _We shared a mat that nap time once, it's not like I slept though. He was lying there so peacefully, I couldn't help but watch until he woke up an hour later._

 _And how could I forget the moment on the kickball field? He pulled off a scab on his arm, kissed me, then pressed it in my hand. I'll never forget the toothy grin he gave me as he ran back to his friends. They questioned him, "Did you just kiss Tweak Tweek?" I remember smiling when I heard his response._

 _"Of course I did, why wouldn't I kiss my boyfriend?"_

 _But when first grade came, it was all over. People grew critical of our relationship. As a result, my kindergarten boyfriend was demoted to a friend, then to a person I spoke to on a rare occasion, to nothing. It was over._

You're almost there Tweek! Keep going, everything will be ok eventually! People will be happy after this, it's all good!

Is it really though?

 _I saw him in my dreams last night. A pegasus flew down into my homeroom. On its back, there he was, reaching for my hand. I hopped on, and it was all paradise. We soared above this god forsaken town; from the highschool to the ends of the Scuttlebutt sighting from years ago. I was in kindergarten again._

 _But now we're all grown up. We know that certain kids are for kindergarten, and certain kids are meant to be alone. I've always been told that any dream worth having is a dream that doesn't have to end, and to this day, I still believe it. So I have decided to build a dream that I can live in, one where I never have to wake up._

There it was, South Park high school. He entered the building, knowing that since there was a student council meeting today, no one would question his appearance. He went up, up, up the stairs until he saw a ladder. This was it. His shaky hand grasped the cold metal bar.

Don't climb Tweek, maybe this isn't such a good idea.

Then again, no one ever listens to you.

He bit his lip and made his way up slowly. He reached the roof top, hesitantly making his way to the ledge. The town was so small from up here. He saw everything, from his kindergarten to the mountain up ahead. Tweek reaches into his pocket and took out the note, uncrumbling it.

 _And that's why I've decided to build a new kindergarten just for me, where nap time is centuries long._

He took a deep breath and jumped.

 _Tweek Tweak_

* * *

"I did it!" Marjorine squealed when the croquet ball went under the hoop. "Did you see that Kyle, I did it!" Kyle laughed; he knew that life was beautiful. It just took time and patience.

He smirked and walked towards his ball. "Well little lady, I will strike back as soon as I hit this ball," he said in a fake cocky tone. Marjorine giggled, then stopped. Her eyes turned dull and lifeless. He frowned, "What happened?"

She pointed at Kyle's porch door. Wendy was standing here next to Kyle's mom. He grit his teeth and held Marjorine's hand protectively. "Bubbeh look! Your friend Wendy has come to visit," Sheila said excitedly. Wendy bit her lip and stepped forward hesitantly. Sheila smiled, "I'll go get you girls some cookies. Don't go anywhere!" She walked back inside, leaving the four of them alone.

Wendy smiled. "H-hey guys, missed you after eighth period...again," she muttered.

"We're avoiding you," Kyle responded, making Wendy cringe. Marjorine narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah," she confirmed, "what you did to us sucked." That was when Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Don't act so innocent Marjorine. I know how I made you feel and I'm sorry, I really am. But you went along with the whole three way thing just like the rest of us." She didn't respond, making Wendy scoff. "That's what I thought," Wendy continued, "now that I have your attention.." She took out the petition Kenny gave her and handed it to them, along with a purple ballpoint pen.

Kyle watched as Marjorine signed without reading it over and handed the pen and paper to him. "What's this for?" he asked.

"To stop suicide," Wendy explained, "your boyfriend gave it to me." Kyle flinched. He handed it back to her, lacking any source of hesitance.

"For your safety, please stay away from Kenny. He is not what you think." The two girls in front of him cocked a brow. It was only a few months ago that Kyle wouldn't stop drooling over the mysterious blonde in the trench coat.

Wendy cleared her throat. "Huh, whatever then. I'll just forge your signature like I forged Tweek's." She grabbed the pen from Kyle's hand and started writing.

Kyle didn't pay much attention to it until he replayed Wendy's statement in his mind. "Wait a minute, why would you need to forge Tweek's signature?"

She frowned, "You didn't hear what happened to him?" He shook his head. Marjorine squeezed his hand in fear. Wendy sighed "Kyle..your ex-best friend jumped off the high school roof last night holding a suicide note." They gasped simultaneously. Marjorine teared up and cried on her friend's shoulder.

"Tweek I'm so sorry…." she sobbed. He stood there like a statue, processing the news slowly. He looked at Wendy with pleading eyes.

"Is he dead?" he choked out. Wendy gulped.

"No, just some broken bones."

"What are people saying?" he asked, hugging Marjorine to calm her down. She grew quiet and hugged him back, staring at Wendy again. The girl looked away in shame.

"They're saying that he's just another geek trying to imitate the popular people and failing miserably…" She frowned, "I'm sorry Kyle.." She walked back to the porch door and left.

Marjorine stared up at Kyle. "Ky?" she asked softly, "do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders.

"I want you to go home and get ready. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded sympathetically and gave him a platonic kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better Ky, I'll pray for him."

He smiled softly, "Thanks Marjorine." The blonde grinned and exited the same way Wendy did. As soon as she was gone, he jumped over his backyard fence and ran to the hospital. The further he went, the more he felt the ghostly vibes of his three worst enemies.

"Yo, Kyle, keep it together. We all knew that you would come far," Craig taunted as the red head stumbled over his own two feet trying to get there. He floated next to him. "Now you're just like Bebe! Isn't that what you wanted this whole time?" He growled and burst inside of Hell's Pass Hospital, nearly tripping over the front desk after running into him.

The secretary cocked a brow as he painted heavily, holding his stomach. He looked up, "Tweek Tweak!" She looked over a sheet of paper.

"He's in Room 204." He nodded and ran to 204 as fast as he could, bumping into a few doctors on the way. He apologized over and over again, but deep down, he didn't care. He just wanted to see Tweek.

His shoes skidded when he recognized the numbers 2, 0, and 4 on the door of a hospital room. He pushed it open and gasped at his friend's condition.

He was resting with two casts on his leg and one on his right arm. He was wearing a breathing tube. Next to his bed was a black wheelchair. Kyle ran to the bedside. "Tweek...I didn't want this, not for you! You were innocent, you did nothing wrong," he choked up, laying his head on the bed. "I'm so fucking sorry…"

"I can tell you want to punch something right now," Clyde said, making Kyle shoot his head up. He glanced at the corner of the room. "After all, he's not looking so well," he said, gesturing to the hospitalized blonde. Kyle walked out the room without a word.

When he exited the hospital, Bebe continued from where Clyde left off. "But still! We know you've earned that red scrunchy. Why don't you just yank it off Wendy's hair and join me in Hell?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyle yelled. He ran all the way home. Bebe still taunting him.

She smirked, "Honey, I'm only telling the truth. You're like my twin. Kyle Broflovski? Who's that? I only know Kyle Broflovski. You know what I'm saying?" They laughed maniacally as Kyle entered his house. He was confused to see his family sitting on the couch as if they were waiting for him.

His mother gestured to the single chair next to the sofa. "Kyle, sit down, we need to talk to you," she explained. He raised a brow and sat down. She sighed, "Bubby, where were you? We were worried sick!"

Before he could respond, Ike interrupted him, "Yeah, especially after your friend Kenny McCormick stopped by." There was that name again. Something was going on here.

"Why were you so worried? What did he tell you?"

Gerald frowned and handed Kyle Wendy's copy of Moby Dick. He opened it, only to be horrified at the content. Kenny wrote all sorts of sticky notes by "Kyle", all of them making it seem as if Kyle were suicidal. He flipped through the pages slowly. Gerald frowned, "Your depression, your thoughts of suicide, he even showed us that book you're always reading."

"He's got your handwriting down cold!" Bebe commented. She was right. Everything was written the way Kyle would do it, from the letter shapes to the wording, the writing was spot on.

"Please talk to us Bubby! I've experienced everything you're going through."

"Guess who's right down the block?" Craig commented. He flipped the pages slightly faster, wondering why Kenny would go through all this trouble.

"Your problems seem like life and death."

"Guess who's climbing a ladder?" Clyde informed him. Faster. He recalled what Kenny had done when he killed Bebe, Craig, and Clyde. A suicide note forged in their handwriting. But now he had written down Kyle's thoughts, or at least what appeared to be. What did it mean?

Wait a minute.

"Guess who's picking your lock?" Bebe asked. If Kenny went through all this trouble, then that meant…

It hit him.

Kenny was gonna kill him and make it look like a suicide.

"I promise they're not," she assured him.

Knowing that his time was running short, he yanked his hand from Sheila's grasp. He stood up and shoved the book in his father's chest. "You don't know what my world looks like!" he yelled, bolting towards the stairs. He felt his heart skip a beat when the ghosts warned him,

"Time's up! Go say your prayers."

He couldn't see anything but the door at the end of the the staircase. Every single step he took seemed to make the door go farther away. Bebe cackled at his terror, "What's the matter Kyle? Don't you trust him?"

He kept running and running until he got a grasp of the doorknob. A sigh of relief escaped him as he turned it to the right. But when he stepped inside, the relief was gone.

Kenny sat on his bed, tracing the edge of his gun. When he saw a shoe in the corner of his eye, he smirked and looked up at his ex. "Oh hey babe," he greeted, "sorry for coming in through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know." Kyle stared at him blankly before making a break for his closet. Kenny, caught off guard by the sudden movement, failed to catch his beloved before he went into hiding. Kenny frowned. "Hiding in the closet? Come on…" He leaned against the door, "Just unlock the door and let me in-"

"No! I-I'll scream, my parents will call the police," Kyle threatened. "You can't hurt me or anyone then." He shivered at the light chuckle from the other side.

"You thought I was gonna kill you? Well, you're only half right honey; that was the original plan. You can trust me when I say all is forgiven. So come on out and get dressed, you're my date to the pep-rally tonight." Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"One, you've lost my trust a long time ago. Two, don't call me honey, we broke up. Three, date? What date?"

"Well our classmates thought they were signing a petition," he started. Wendy's visit earlier immediately came to Kyle's mind. He banged his hands on the door, startling Kenny.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked darkly.

"Nothing much, just made them sign something that I'm stapling to a forged suicide note," the blonde answered innocently. Kyle could feel his body freeze at those last three words. He was going to kill everyone he knew. Marjorine, Tweek, they were all gonna be dead. Kenny took out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it neatly. "Here let me read it to you. Ahem. We, the students of South Park High, have realized the flaws of the terrible world we live in. So we have decided to commit a mass suicide. Maybe our burnt bodies will get through to you, who knows? After all, all your society does is promote slaves and blanks. To that, we say no. SIgned, the students of South Park High." He shoved it in his pocket. "Goodbye!"

"Kenny please," Kyle begged, "don't shoot them! You'll run out of bullets anyways.."

"Sweetheart, I'm no idiot. It took awhile, but I built a bomb just for those assholes who took you away from me." His eyes widened at the nonchalant tone in Kenny's voice. This man was talking about nothing less than mass murderer, and all of it was for him, Kyle Broflovski.

"Why are you doing this? It isn't right!" he argued.

"Because, I was meant to be yours." Kyle gasped. If he didn't do something, hundreds of students would be killed in vain. He couldn't let that happen-wait a minute. The long white bar holding his clothing gave him an idea. It was risky, but at this point, he had long since crossed the line of danger. He looked at the door and took a deep breath, standing up and taking off his blazer.

Kenny played around with the door knob nervously, laughing humorlessly this time. "A-and you were meant to be mine, right? I mean, you were the one who wanted to know my name. You w-were the one who flirted with me at the 7-Eleven...You were the one who sneaked into my room, asking me if I wanted to sleep with you not for pleasure, but because you said I was b-beautiful…" The door knob shook more violently, "Y-you can't just leave me to bleed when you were the one who opened my heart…"

When he didn't see a small boy shyly peeking out, he panicked and banged on the door. "KYLE! Kyle, please open up...at least open it up a crack. Please, I don't wanna fight anymore," he said in a soft, vulnerable, almost childish voice. He smiled, "I know you're scared Kyle, I've been there before! I can help you!" He heard nothing; no retaliation, no moving, not even breathing. He was so talkative before. Now, he wasn't uttering a peep.

"Ky?" Kenny asked worryingly, "you still there?" Once again, there was no response. Kenny had enough. He took out his gun, shot the doorknob, and kicked the door open. What he saw made him feel immediate regret.

There was his dear Kyle's corpse hanging from the clothing line. Hangers, jackets and shirts littered the floor. He even went through the effort of using his own blazer to do it.

Kenny had no words at first. He walked towards his ex with water growing in his eyes. "Oh my god...no...Kyle," he hugged the body and sobbed. "Please, wake up...you were my world…." Drops of water fell to the floor as images of Kyle's smile flashed through his mind. That sweet, innocent smile, that dorky laugh that he couldn't resist, that strong mindset. All of it was gone.

"I can't do this alone…." He looked up at Kyle's freckled face, now filled with a source of trauma. He clenched the back of his white button-up shirt, realizing that none of this would've happened if the people at South Park weren't so terrible. His face darkened. "Still, I will if I must…."

"Kyle!" Ike called out from the hallway, "Mom says that dinner's ready." enny whipped his head around and took this as his cue to leave. He rushed out of the closet and climbed out the window, shutting it from the outside.

Ike walked in, "Kyle?" He noticed the closet door open. Biting his lip, he walked towards it. When he peeked in, he screamed.

"KYLE!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! ALMOST THERE BOYS!**


End file.
